


The way you said 'I love you'

by asamandra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mini fics, One-Shots, not related chapters, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 24,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Tumblr prompts list "The way you say 'I love you'"





	1. "As a hello" - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 IronHawk

Tony had met many people in his life. Hundreds, thousands… zillions. Old people, young people, men, women, blondes, brunettes, red-heads, rich people, poor people… but he still missed the one person he wanted to meet the most, his soulmate.

He was clearly on the wrong side of forty now and most people met their soulmate in their twenties. The probability to meet your soulmate wanes from year to year and he had almost lost all hope to find them. 

His father met his soulmate late in his forties but until then he had already married Maria, a woman who had lost her soulmate when she was a teenager. They became very close friends but never anything more and that… that scared Tony more than to never meet his soulmate at all. 

But if Tony was honest with himself, after Afghanistan he never really expected to meet them. He was too damaged and his soulmate would probably run away immediately. No one would like to have a soulmate as twisted and broken as Tony was now. 

And then New York happened. He teamed up with a few of extraordinary people, fought against aliens and demigods from Norse mythology, he carried a bomb through a wormhole and fell back to earth, they had arrested said demigod and then all of them crashed in a shawarma joint. They all were so exhausted that they almost fell asleep where they were and after eating he went home and fell in his bed, slept for fourteen hours straight. 

He met the other Avengers a few days later, when they were sending Loki back to Asgard. And this time they all were in their right mind. Tony was fashionably late - as usual - when he sauntered into the conference room, where Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint already waited for him. Steve sat on a chair, talking with Bruce who sat beside him, Natasha leaned against the window and watched the door while Clint just poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Something smelled irresistible when he entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the others. He scented the air and tried to find out what smelled so good. It wasn’t the coffee. Okay, it smelled good, but it wasn’t it. No, it smelled like… lilac and leather and… and coffee. It was the combination of it and his brain almost short-circuited. 

Steve? No, it wasn’t Steve. Steve smelled like… freedom and righteousness and he had smelled him before without reaction. And Natasha and Bruce, too. He had met them before, had smelled them and nothing had happened and so… his eyes fell on Clint, who just stared at him as well, his mouth agape. Tony could see him sniff the air as well. 

He made a step in his direction and the odour became more and more intensive, more irresistible and… wait… he had met Clint before. In the streets in New York, in his penthouse, in the Shawarma joint and… no, he either wore his suit or he was so exhausted that he could barely stand. No, this was the first time he met Clint and they were both in their right mind and he could smell it, too. 

They stood in front of each other now and looked at each other. Tony soaked in his smell and his brain almost disconnected. It was so, so good. Apparently the others had realized that something happened right now because all of them were quiet and looked at him and Clint but Tony couldn’t care less. He could smell it, him, his soulmate. He reached out, touched Clint’s hand and both men smiled at the same moment. Yes, he could feel him. 

Tony licked his lips, opened his mouth and… “I love you,” he said instead of a hello. Clint’s smile broadened and Tony’s stomach made somersaults. 

“I know,” he said. “I love you, too.”


	2. "With a hoarse voice, under the blankets" (1/2) - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do winterhawk #2? tysm 

SHIELD - or what was left of them - had sent them on a mission. Two snipers, the two best they had. Two, in case only one of them would survive. It was a dangerous mission, a really, really dangerous mission, that’s why they sent their best. Not the most noticeable like Rogers, no, they needed inconspicuous agents. Barton and Barnes. Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier. As amazing as it was, despite the whole world knowing who they were, they still could blend in and no one would notice them. They could’ve sent Romanov, sure, she was an even better agent but she wasn’t a good sniper. 

They had given them five days for their mission. Five days to get to Caracas, to find their mark and to eliminate him, to find a way out when all his goons would search for them and to get back to their rendezvous point where Natasha with a quinjet would wait for them. 

But Barton and Barnes were professionals and so they managed to complete their mission in three and a half days. Okay, maybe they had a bit of luck on their side, much to Clint’s surprise. 

That’s why they sat in a safe house now, hidden from their pursuers, and bored out of their minds. For a while they slept in turns, then they played cards, they ate canned food and drank coffee and then - somehow - they ended in the sack together. 

At first Clint was a little reluctant. He had a crush on Bucky for a long time now, he just didn’t dare to make a move yet. He could never imagine that Bucky would like him, too. He was just too… perfect, in Clint’s eyes. Buky could have everyone, so why would he bother with someone as broken and dented as Clint. 

But apparently he was bored, too. 

“Fuck!” Bucky breathed hard, when he slumped down under Clint. Carefully to not hurt him Clint withdrew, sat back and looked at his hand, still covered in Bucky’s come from jacking him off. He couldn’t resist, he had to taste him and he almost hummed in delight. But then he removed the condom he wore, tied it and threw it into the bin before he reached for the towel to clean at first himself and then Bucky, who still lay there unmoving. 

“Shit,” Bucky panted when Clint turned him onto his back to clean him, “so the rumors are true,” he added, his voice still hoarse from groaning, moaning and screaming the whole time. Clint raised a brow. “Rumors?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky yawned and turned to lie on his side. Clint flopped down, too, reached for the sheets and pulled them over the two of them. “People at SHIELD tattled about your prowess.” 

Clint frowned and looked at Bucky. “So, that’s why you agreed to this? To verify if it’s true?” He had to admit it hurt a little bit. He had hoped that Bucky did at least like him a little bit and didn’t just fuck with him to check if he was as good as people told him. 

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head and yawned again. He cleared his throat before he added sleepily. “That was because I’m in love with you.” 

Clint sat up straight and stared at Bucky. He was pretty sure he misheard. “You… what?” Bucky’s eyes snapped up, too, and he swallowed hard. “Did you just…” Clint started. 

“Uh… yes,” Bucky admitted, then he licked his lips and said it again, “I’m in love with you, Clint.” 

“Why… why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I thought you… you wouldn’t be interested,” he said. Clint stared at him for a very long moment before he started to laugh. Bucky frowned and Clint lay back again. 

“We’re two idiots, do you know that?” 

“Yeah?” Bucky turned so he could look at him now. 

“Yeah,” Clint nodded. “Because I’m in love with you, too… and I thought you’re not interested.” 

Bucky chuckled as well, but then he leaned over and just kissed him. And it was perfect.


	3. "With a hoarse voice, under the blankets" (2/2) - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 AmeriHawk. With one of them either sick or just pure exhausted after a mission?

“Where’s Clint?” Steve asked when he came back from his meeting with Fury and looked at the assembled Avengers. They all were gathered in the living room, spread out over the many couches and armchairs and watched Pacific Rim. But Clint wasn’t here and Pacific Rim was one of his favorite movies. 

“Uhm… he said he didn’t feel like watching a movie,” Tony said and looked over his shoulder at Steve. 

“He didn’t feel like watching Pacific Rim?” Steve frowned. 

“Hmm… doesn’t sound like Barton,” he admitted. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Clint?” Steve asked and the AI told him, that he was in his bed at the moment. He had a bad feeling when he hurried up the stairs because the elevator took too long to arrive. He opened the door to the apartment they shared and hurried to the bedroom. 

Clint lay in the bed, the blankets pulled over his head. The blankets moved slightly and Steve could literally hear him chattering with his teeth. 

“Oh my god, Clint!” In an instant he was beside the bed, hunkered down beside it and pulled gently at the blankets. Clint lay there, shivering and chattering with his teeth. Steve put a hand on his forehead and he was burning hot. 

“FRIDAY, can you ask Bruce if he can come up?” He said, put the blanket back over Clint, who looked at him through glazed eyes. “Wait a moment, babe,” he said and went to the bathroom, wetted a washcloth and hurried back to Clint’s side. Carefully he sat down beside Clint and wiped his face. Clint slowly opened his eyes again. 

“You’re burning up,” Steve said. Clint’s lips quivered and he shook under the blankets. “Why didn’t you call the others?” 

“D-didn’t w-want t-t-to b-b-bother th-them,” he answered stuttering with a hoarse voice before he fell into a coughing fit. 

“Clint,” Steve sighed. He wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

“Sir, Dr. Banner is outside,” FRIDAY announced and Steve begged her to let him in. Only a few seconds later Bruce entered the bedroom. 

“Clint is sick,” Steve said and Bruce nodded. He went over to him, sat down and looked him over while Clint shuddered, coughed, wheezed and shivered. 

“It’s nothing life-threatening, just the flu,” Bruce said and Steve raised a brow. Just seemed a bit understated. “Give him aspirin, take care that he drinks a lot and hold him warm. I’ll bring you a cough syrup later. If it gets worse, call Dr. Cho,” he added then. Clint coughed again and winced.

“Okay, thank you Bruce,” Steve said and watched Bruce leave. He went to the bathroom, fetched water and two aspirin and helped Clint to take them. He spilled a bit of water on his shirt and Steve went to the dresser, searched for clean clothes and helped Clint to change. When he was ready Steve lay down beside Clint and wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” he asked him and Clint laughed, or at least he tried it but it was more like another coughing fit. 

“I know,” he said. “I love you, too.”


	4. "A scream" - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 with Ironhawk? Thank you xxx

It was like a cliche. The football jock and the science nerd, huddled together in the broom cupboard making out. Clint, Wide Receiver of the school’s football team, and Tony, genius and captain of the decathlon team, kissing and fumbling, touching, hands moving under shirts, caressing skin and moaning into each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned when Clint’s knee moved between his legs and rubbed along his dick. He was rock hard and the little touch almost made him cum. 

“Not here,” Clint chuckled and kissed the spot behind Tony’s ear, one of his most sensible spots and Tony shuddered involuntarily. 

“Stop,” he hissed. “Stop, we…” his hand trailed over Clint’s firm buttocks in his tight jeans and Clint almost purred. “We have to stop.” 

“Why?” Clint asked huskily and stroked Tony’s back under his shirt. 

“Why? Because I can’t come in my pants,” he moaned. 

“Why not?” Clint chuckled again and Tony let his head drop back against the wall. 

“Because we still have classes,” he sighed. He wrapped both his hands around Clint and pulled him close to himself, kissed him again, long and passionate. 

“Right,” Clint finally agreed. “How about this afternoon?” 

“It’s…” Tony sighed again. “We have a test tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Clint nodded. “Saturday?” 

Tony didn’t answer immediately, he looked at his feet for a moment. “There’s something I want to talk to you about,” he said then. “You know, it’s prom in a few weeks and… do you want to go with me?” 

“You mean… as a date?” Clint blurted. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “We’re together for months and…” 

“I… I’m not sure,” Clint said and blushed. “The whole team is there and…” 

“Are you ashamed of me? Of us? Of what we are?” He asked and Clint licked his lips nervously. 

“No,” he said. “No, that’s… that’s not it. I mean… I…” he stopped for a moment. 

“You can’t even say that you love me?” Tony hissed. 

“I…” Clint said, but Tony didn’t let him finish, he shoved Clint back and stormed out of the room. 

“Forget it,” he spat and added, “Go with Natasha, keep your image.” 

“Fuck,” Clint cursed when Tony slammed the door shut behind himself. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor for a while but when his phone beeped and he got a text from Nat that he forget class, he hurried out of the broom cupboard and to his class.

***

They hadn’t spoken the rest of the week but today they had to play against those fuckers from Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. It was an important game but Clint was really unconcentrated, he still couldn’t get Tony’s hurt and angry expression out of his mind. After three incomplete and two fumbled passes Steve, the Quarterback, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of coach Coulson’s hearing range.

“Whatever your problem is, you better get your shit together!” He snarled at him. Clint pursed his lips but nodded. He paced outside of the field and watched the defensive unit trying to stop Logan’s team from scoring again. But then Bucky, the Linebacker, managed to intercept a pass and all the people on the bleachers stood and cheered. 

Clint took a deep breath. He had to do something and there was only one way to sort things out. He went over to the official and before he could even react Clint had snatched his microphone. 

“Tony Stark!” he called. “I know that you’re here, you’re always here!” 

Coach Coulson threw his clipboard on the ground and stormed over to them. Clint started to run before he and the officials could get him. 

“Tony, come on, I know you’re here!” he called again and this time someone rose. It was Tony. 

“What?” he called, barely audible because he was too far away. And Clint stopped, he looked at Coulson and the officials and sighed.

“You know what? Fuck it! I’ll say it here and now in front of everyone! And I don’t care if they kick me off the team! I love you, I’ve always loved you and if you still want to, I would love to go to prom with you!” he screamed.

“Barton! Come here!” Coulson yelled. He was beyond angry and no one before had ever managed to make him so angry. 

Clint ran out of their reach again. “What do you say, Tony?” 

“Barton! Get off of the field!” Coulson came closer, together with the officials. But then he saw Tony at the side of the field, grinning broadly and he went over to him. 

“I say yes, you dork!”


	5. "Over a cup of tea" - Clint Barton/Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulkeye #4?

With his tongue between his teeth Clint sneaked back in the bedroom, a tray in his hands. On the tray were two cups, one filled with coffee, one filled with butterfly pea flower tea in a deep shade of blue. He had made waffles with bacon, whipped cream and chocolate syrup, a huge bowl with fruit salad and paneer sandwiches. 

Carefully he balanced the tray into the bedroom and couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight that greeted him. Bruce was sound asleep. He lay on his stomach, his face turned to him, his mouth half open and he snored slightly. He was still naked and clutched the cushion his head lay on. One of his feet dangled over the mattress and only his middle and his ass were covered with the sheets. Clint admired the tiny bit of Bruce’s hairy chest he could see. He loved to let his hands run through his fur, it was soft and curly. 

He put the tray on the nightstand beside Bruce’s bed and sat down beside him. For a long moment he considered to let him sleep but he had made breakfast and it was better when it was hot. So he leaned down and kissed Bruce’s temple. 

Bruce mumbled something unintelligible and moved a bit. 

“Hey, baby,” Clint whispered and kissed Bruce’s cheek. It was stubbly but his skin was soft. 

“Don’t wanna get up…” Bruce mumbled, now almost understandable. 

“I made breakfast,” Clint said and waved his hand over the food so Bruce could smell it. And it worked, he started to sniff before he moved his head. 

“Smells good,” Bruce murmured, yawned and turned around. He smiled, frowned, looked down at himself and blushed. When he started to search for the sheet Clint started to chuckle. 

“Nothing I haven’t seen yet,” he said and placed his hand on Bruce’s to stop him. 

“We… had sex?” Bruce asked, his eyes wide as saucers. Clint raised a brow, an amused smirk on his lips. 

“Yeah, baby, we had sex… four times… and guess what, you didn’t hulk out,” he said. Bruce’s eyes went even wider. 

“And so,” Clint said and reached for the cup with the blue tea, “to mark the occasion,” he handed the cup to Bruce, “I made breakfast.” He took the small can who stood beside the cup and poured a yellow-ish liquid in the tea and in an instant it turned purple. 

“You made butterfly pea flower tea? With lemon juice?” Bruce stared at him open-mouthed. 

“You said you love it,” Clint shrugged. Bruce took a tiny sip and hummed with relish.

“No, I like the tea, but I love you,” he said and Clint stopped dead in his tracks. They had had just a few dates and now Bruce said that? But apparently he had realized it himself and now he stared at Clint again, this time with beet red ears. 

“You… you love me?” He asked. Bruce looked at the cup in his hands for a long moment before he nodded. 

“Yes, I do,” he said then, his voice firm and his eyes locked with Clint’s. “Yes, Clint, I love you.” 

Clint opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again before he shook his head, leaned in and kissed Bruce, hard, desperate, as if his life depended on it. 

“Wow,” Bruce said when they parted. “That was…” But he couldn’t finish his sentence, Clint interrupted him. 

“I love you, too, Bruce!” he sat back, “I wanted to tell you but… I didn’t dare to. I thought… you know…” 

Bruce smiled and cupped Clint’s cheek. “So, we both said it then. That means… we’re officially together now?” 

“Yeah,” Clint grinned. “But now, before it gets cold, let’s eat breakfast.”


	6. "Over a beer bottle." - Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do someone saying this to Clint? “You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“Here you are,” Natasha said when she found Clint, sitting on a deck chair on the roof of Avengers HQ. 

“Yeah,” he said monosyllabic. He didn’t look up, just toyed around with the bottle of beer in his hand. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Natasha asked, grabbed another deck chair and shoved it beside Clint’s. 

“Do I look like I wanna talk?” he snapped. 

“Fine,” she said, leaned back and closed her eyes, her face turned to the sun. “I’m just saying, it’s not your fault, okay?” 

“Not okay,” Clint said. He took a sip from his beer but didn’t look in her direction. 

“It wasn’t your fault. We all make mistakes. We’re humans. Humans make mistakes,” she said. Clint snorted. 

“Pretty sure neither Thor nor Steve are ordinary humans. Bruce? Definitely not and Tony…” he snorted again. “Even you’re pimped. There’s only one ordinary, weak human in this group. Me.” 

“You’re not weak,” she said, moved on her chair to look directly at him. “Quite the contrary. You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Yeah? Then why do we have to go to a funeral?” He spat. He emptied his bottle, reached under the table between the two of them, opened his cool box and took out another bottle. He opened it and took a long sip, before he continued glaring at nothing, gritting his teeth. 

“Seven junior agents, Clint,” Natasha said. “You saved seven of them!” 

“Yes? And if it’d been Thor or Steve all of them were alive!” He snarled. 

“Yeah? But neither Steve nor Thor nor someone else were there! It’s been you! If they had to wait for Steve or Thor all of them were dead!” 

Clint snorted.

“Clint, I love you,” she said. “You’re my best friend, my brother in everything but blood, but sometimes I really want to strangle you!” 

“Why don’t you do it?” Clint asked. And for the first time he turned his head, looked at her and seemed absolutely serious. 

“You’re incredible!” Natasha glared at him. “Do you understand the words ‘accident’ and ‘not your fault’?” 

“And do you understand the words ‘guilty’ and ‘two dead junior agents’?” 

Natasha shook her head, reached for his cool box and took out a beer. She opened it, drank, and turned away from him. Clint gritted his teeth and nibbled at the label. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled after almost half an hour quietness. “I… I’m sorry.” 

“Clint,” Natasha rose and went over to him, took the bottle of beer out of his hand and emptied it herself before she kissed his forehead. “You carried seven unconscious people out of a burning house. There’s nothing! Nothing to be sorry about! Do you understand me?” 

He looked at her for a long moment, but then he cast his eyes down and nodded. “I love you, Natasha. Did I ever tell you?” 

She smiled. “No need to. I know.”


	7. "On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair" - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhawk #6, please?

It was their first wedding anniversary. Tony had packed their bags and when Clint came back from his day at the new Avengers HQ he had shoved him in his personal quinjet and brought him to the small island he owned. He had a holiday home there and he wanted to celebrate with Clint and Clint alone, no Avengers, no Pepper, no one else. Just the two of them. 

They had spent the first day swimming in the sea and chilling on deck chairs on the beach. They had kissed a lot, touched and fumbled and fucked. 

Later, when Clint napped under the sun umbrella, Tony went to the house, fetched a few things to eat, a bottle of champagne and dishware. He brought it to the beach together with a blanket. 

He put the blanket down in the sand and arranged all the food on it and opened the bottle. The sound of the cork popping out of the bottle woke Clint. 

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, looked around confused for a few seconds until his eyes fell on Tony. He just poured Champagne in two glasses and placed them onto the blanket.

“Did someone ever tell you that you look beautiful, when the sunlight’s glowing in your hair?” He asked. Tony looked over his shoulder and chuckled. But Clint’s face was serious. 

“Come here,” Tony said and held his hand out for his husband to take it. “I have champagne.” 

Clint, naked as he still was, rose from the deckchair and went to the blanket to sit down beside Tony. He leaned over with a small smile and kissed him. 

“Is it real?” he asked then. Tony furrowed his brows and cocked his head.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Clint shrugged with one shoulder. 

“Us,” he said then. “You, me… is this real?” 

“Clint, what…” 

“Sometimes I think it’s just a dream and everything is gone when I wake up,” he admitted. And then he asked again, “Is it real?” 

Tony put a hand on his waist and kissed him again. “Yes, it is real. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life,” he smiled. 

Clint looked at him for a very long moment. “That’s good, because I love you so much, I don’t want it to be gone when I wake up.” 

“It’s real and it won’t be gone,” Tony said. “And do you know why? Because I love you, too.” 

Clint’s smile broadened and he clinked his glass against Tony’s. “Happy anniversary.


	8. "As a thank you." (1/2) - Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. As a thank you, for Clint and Phil? Something a bit angsty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture/blood

“We have his location, Sir,” Norton said and looked up from his screen. “It’s confirmed, he’s there.” 

Phil came over to his screen and looked over his shoulder. The agents around the facility all had infrared cameras with them and the feed was sent to the truck with their mobile CIC, where Phil, together with a few agents, followed it. 

“How many hostiles?” He asked and looked at another screen. 

“Fourteen,” Ross answered. 

“Okay,” Phil looked at Sitwell who stood beside him, then nodded. “Go in.” 

He paced and actually managed to stay there for almost seven minutes while watching the fight between SHIELD agents and AIM operatives. 

“Jasper, you take over, I’ll go in,” he said, chambered a round and left the mobile CIC. He could hear Jasper calling his name but he didn’t look back, he had to go in, had to find him. 

On his way to through the base he had to climb over dead AIM operatives, one of the SHIELD agents, Stokes, came back with Tucker over his shoulder. The man held his hand over his stomach and bled like a stuck pig. 

“Sitrep,” Phil commanded and Stokes looked up.

“We’re winning, Sir,” he said. 

“How’s he?” Phil asked and Stokes shook his head. 

“Critical,” he said and Phil gestured with his head.

“Okay, bring him out,” he said. He moved forward, looked around a corner and followed the gunfire. He didn’t have to use his gun. When Brae saw him he came to him and told him, that they had killed all the operatives and that they had secured their operations room. 

“Good job,” Phil nodded. 

Brae gestured with his gun in a direction. “Holding cells are over there,” he said and nodded again. He tried to walk over at a controlled pace, but it was hard. If he were alone, he would run. 

It took him two bullets to get in the cell and then he stopped dead in his tracks. Clint hung from a beam on the ceiling, his feet barely touching the ground. Blood ran over his arms and he hung his head down. More blood ran over his naked chest into the waistband of his pants and he saw open wounds and bruises. Those fuckers had tortured Clint. He put his gun into the holster and hurried to Clint. He untied the rope that held Clint tied to the beam and helped him to the ground. 

“Phil,” Clint opened his eyes a bit and groaned painfully when his back touched the cold floor. “Phil, you’re here,” he slurred. 

“Shh… I have you,” he said. “You’re safe now,” he added then. “Medic is on the way.” 

“Phil…” Clint whispered. “You… you came for me.” 

“Of course I came for you,” Phil said. “I’ll always find you, I promised, remember?” 

Clint closed his eyes and swallowed hard. And when two medics hurried in, a stretched in their hands, he took Phil’s hand and squeezed it a tiny bit. “I love you, Phil.” 

“I know, Clint, I love you, too.”


	9. "As a thank you." (2/2) - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk, as a thank you

Clint jumped up from his couch when he heard the scream from down the floor. He threw his book away, grabbed the gun he had within reach on the coffee table, hurried to the door and opened it a tiny bit. But then his eyes went wide immediately and his jaw dropped. 

Bucky Barnes aka The Winter Soldier stood in the corridor, a towel around his waist, and stared at the door to his apartment, his eyes wide as saucers. He pressed his back against the opposite wall and swallowed hard and no, Clint did not notice the water drops running over his chest and down to the cute little happy trail. Why would he notice that? And even then, Bucky wouldn’t be interested in him because he was…

“Barton!” His eyes snapped up to Bucky’s face. He had seen him and came over to him… and he seemed nervous. Clint put the gun away and opened the door entirely. 

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Clint asked. And no, he didn’t watch the waterdrops run over Bucky’s face to his lips or fall onto his shoulders. 

“There’s… uhm…” he licked his lips again. Clint raised a brow and Bucky blushed so violently, that he involuntarily made a step in his direction. 

“I can’t read your minds,” he said when Bucky kept quiet and shifted from one foot to the other. 

“In my bathroom…” he pointed at his door, “there’s a… uhm… a… a spider.” 

“A spider,” Clint echoed and his brows hit his hairline. Bucky blushed even more and scratched the back of his neck. “You’re serious!” 

“Uhm… yes,” he said quietly and looked at Clint pleadingly. Clint looked at his gun and couldn’t hold back a tiny smirk. 

“Do you think I need the gun?” 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky said earnestly. “I could just burn the house down as an alternative.” 

“No, no need to start a fire,” he said. With a last glance at the droplets of water on Bucky’s chest he went to his apartment. They were all identically here in HQ and so Clint found the bathroom without having to search. He looked into the shower and then he almost choked with laughter. The spider was not even the size of Clint’s thumbnail and it sat on the ceiling. He reached up and carefully shoved the spider on his hand. It tried to escape a few times but he managed to get it alive and brought it out of the apartment.

“Is that… is it....” Bucky looked at him and his eyes were wide. “Do you have it in your hand?” 

“Yeah,” Clint said. “I’ll bring it out and let it go,” he added. Bucky looked at him for a very long moment, a weird expression on his face. 

“You saved me, you know that?” 

“It’s my duty to save damsels in distress,” Clint grinned. He could feel the spider crawl around in his cupped hands. It was probably scared as fuck and wanted out. 

“Aww, I love you, my hero, Clint,” he said and Clint realized, he had used his first name this time. He usually called him Barton. And Clint almost let the spider fall out of his hands. 

“You… you’re welcome,” Clint stammered and now he blushed. “I… uhm… I’ll bring the spider out.” 

“Do that,” Bucky said and then, after a moment, he added, “Do you maybe want to come over for a cup of coffee? I need to make up for the trouble.” Clint looked at him for a long moment while the spider crawled around his hands and tickled him. 

“Yeah,” he said and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” And he smiled.


	10. "As an apology" - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhawk #8

“You what?” Clint almost yelled. He stared disbelievingly at Tony. “You threw it away?” 

“It was dirty and torn and…” Tony started carefully. 

“Of course it was dirty and torn! It’s thirty-five years old! What do you think it would look like?” He threw his arms in the air in frustration. 

“I… I had no idea. It…” Tony started again. He shifted from one foot to the other and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Just because you’re the futurist, just because you don’t cling to the past doesn’t mean…” Clint stopped himself before he would say something unforgivable. 

“Clint, I…” He started but Clint shook his head.

“There was only one thing from my past, one thing, that meant everything to me, Tony. And that was this teddy bear!” He ran his hands through his hair. “It was the only thing I ever got from my gramma, because she died when I was three years old!” 

Tony looked miserable right now and sat down on the bed. “I… I had no idea.” 

Clint leaned his back against the wall, slid down to sit on the floor. 

“I managed to keep it through my time in the orphanage after my parents died, I had it in the circus and all the time till… well…” 

“Till I threw it away,” Tony finished his sentence. He was pale like a sheet by now and swallowed hard. 

“Till you threw it away,” Clint repeated and nodded slowly. Tony straightened his back, rose and went to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Clint asked and Tony looked at him for a moment.

“I will put things straight,” he said with a determined expression. Clint looked after him open-mouthed. He hadn’t expected that and so he could only stare. 

Twenty-nine hours later Tony came back, tired, dirty and stinking like the hell. But he held Mr. Hinckles in his hand and smiled at Clint. 

“Oh my god!” Clint called when he saw the bear. “Why… how… where have you been?” 

“I went to the waste disposal site, payed them a shitload of money to dig through all the garbage they had collected the last few days and we found it,” he said. Clint’s eyes went wide. 

“We?” he asked and a small smile appeared on Tony’s lips. 

“Yes, we. I hired hundred people to help me search,” he said. “Or did you think I just sat there and watched them dig?” 

“No, I… I have no idea what I should say,” Clint admitted but he held the dirty bear close to his chest. Tony’s smile broadened and he shrugged. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “Just… let me take a shower and then a nap and…” 

“Thank you,,” Clint said. 

Tony smiled again. “I love you, Clint.”


	11. "When baking chocolate chip cookies" - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [midghtwishesunheard](http://midghtwishesunheard.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  #9 AmeriHawk, but can it be Christmas cookies instead of chocolate chip? Please and thank you 

“Honey, I’m home,” Clint called jokingly when he entered the apartment. He let his bag drop beside the door. Steve didn’t answer despite him being at home. Clint had sent him a text when he landed and Steve had said he would be here. 

He cocked his head and listened. Was that music? From the kitchen? He removed his shoes, let them beside his bag and went to the kitchen. 

When he opened the door he thought he ran against a wall. The first thing he noticed was that it was scorching hot and he involuntary made a step back. But then he stopped and stared open-mouthed. The kitchen looked as if a bomb went off. Bowls, spoons, rolling pins, ingredients, flour and other stuff was cluttered on every flat surface. But it smelled awesome. The next thing he noticed was the music. Billy Idol sang Jingle bell rock at full volume. And Steve - only wearing sweatpants and an apron - sang and danced along. Clint’s pants went a little tight. 

“Steve?” Clint asked and Steve startled and spun around. 

“Oh!” he blurted. “You’re here already?” He came over to him and kissed Clint. 

“Yeah,” Clint said. “I sent you a text and you answered. Remember?” Steve turned around and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. 

“Oh,” he said. “I thought you had to debrief first.” 

“I was in debrief. That was two hours ago,” he said before he gestured at all the stuff in the kitchen. “What happened here?” 

Steve furrowed his brows. “I’m going to make some of my mom’s famous christmas cookies,” he beamed. Clint’s eyes went wide. He had never had homemade christmas cookies. 

“Seriously?” he asked and Steve nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Wanna help me?” 

“Really?” Clint asked and he licked his lips. Steve nodded again but when something started to smell a little weird, he cursed and spun around, hurried to the oven and pulled out a baking tray with dark brown cookies. 

“I guess they’re not supposed to look like that?” Clint asked and Steve shook his head. 

“No,” he admitted. “You distracted me.” He turned to Clint. “But… to make up for the ruined cookies you have to help me,” he smiled then. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Clint grinned. Steve threw an apron in his direction and Clint put it on. “Okay, what are we going to do now?” He asked. Steve looked over the chaos in the kitchen and Clint leaned over, stole a bit of the cookie dough and before Steve could complain he popped it in his mouth. It tasted awesome. Loads of butter and spices. He loved it. 

“Hey!” Steve complained and slapped his hand but Clint only grinned. 

“Hmm,” he said. “It’s awesome. I love it.” 

Steve looked at him - mockingly offended - with a brow raised. 

“But not as much as I love you, honey,” Clint added then, stole another bit of the dough and ate it grinning. 

“Here,” Steve said and pressed the rolling pin in Clint’s hand. “You can help me cut out the cookies.” 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Clint saluted smirking and Steve shook his head with a smile, slapped Clint’s butt, grinned when he saw the floury handprint and kissed Clint’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he whispered. “And I love you, too.”


	12. "Not said to me." - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [midghtwishesunheard](http://midghtwishesunheard.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Prompt #10, IronHawk, family fic with them having a kid? P.s. your IronHawk always makes me swoon

When he was 10, Clint joined the circus, together with his older brother. It wasn’t an easy life, but it was way better than the orphanage. But he liked the other artists and people there, he liked the animals and that he didn’t have to go to school because the few children got homeschooled by Madam Tara, the fortuneteller. 

Madam Tara was a nice, older lady who loved the children and she also had a guilty pleasure: gossip magazines. Wherever they were she bought her magazines and she used them to teach them to read. 

In Madam Tara’s old trailer Clint read the first time about young wunderkind Tony Stark, the boy who could build his own robot. And he was not only smart as fuck, he was also very, very cute. Clint was smitten. From that day on he read everything about him he could get into his fingers he just had to make sure Barney wouldn’t find out. 

When he became older, he realized, that it was not only fanboying, but a serious crush and for a while Tony’s pictures became… well… let’s say he had them under his cushion and they were a little sticky. 

He had never thought that he would ever meet Tony in person. Clint has changed from Carson’s circus to a bigger one where he became headliner and one evening the ringmaster called him to his trailer and introduced him to no less than Tony Stark. He had seen him in the ring and wanted to meet him to congratulate him and he had smiled when he shook his hand. They had talked for a while but then Tony had to go back, he said he had work to do but only a day later Clint became a small parcel with no sender on it. He opened it in his trailer and found an extremely expensive phone with the Stark Industries logo on it. 

And that afternoon, after the last performance was over and he lay in his bunk, the phone rang. It was Tony. They had talked for a long time and then Tony had asked him for a date. It was the first one in a long line of dates and Tony was really creative. From a dinner in Tokyo to a visit to the opera in Vienna, from a hiking trip in Guatemala to a Stones concert in London, Tony came always up with something new, something exciting, something extraordinary. 

Clint was a circus artist by heart, but when he and Tony became an item, he didn’t have to work for a living anymore, he just did it because he liked it and he performed in many circuses all over the world - and Tony was every time at his side. He always sat in the first row and on their second anniversary Tony asked him to marry him. 

It was the celebrity wedding of the year and suddenly Clint’s face was on every tabloid, too. 

“And then, a year later, we got you, squirt,” Clint finished his story and smiled at the little girl who lay on the huge bed beside him. 

“Why?” Sophie asked and touched Clint’s face. 

“Why? Because we love you,” he said. 

“But you didn’t know me,” she stated. Clint smirked and shook his head slightly. 

“No, we didn’t know you,” he said. “But when we met you in the orphanage, we wanted to know you and we wanted you to live with us.” 

“But why me?” She asked now. Clint knew those questions, it were the same questions he’d heard so many times when he was in the orphanage. 

“Because you’re special, squirt,” Clint said. 

“Do you love me?” Sophie wanted to know. 

“We both love you,” Clint said. 

“How do you know that Daddy loves me,” Sophie asked and Clint chuckled. He leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead.

“Because I know him,” he said. “He loves you as much as I love you and as much as I love him.” 

“So,” he five year old girl mused, “we’re a family then?” 

“Yes, squirt, we’re a family, and I love both, daddy and you, so, so much. That’s why our family is the best family ever.” 

“Then it’s okay you picked me,” Sophie stated and kissed Clint’s cheek. She turned around, wrapped her arms around her stuffed lion and Clint rose with a chuckle. 

“That was a nice story,” he heard a voice when he closed the door to her room. 

“It’s the truth,” Clint said, stepped up to his husband and pulled him into a hug so that he could kiss him. 

“What do you think? Want another one?” Tony asked with a smile. 

“Sure,” Clint grinned. “Only eleven left for our dozen.”


	13. "With a shuddering gasp." (1/2) - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [cassiesinsanity](https://cassiesinsanity.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  OH! I'll happily take #11 Shuddering Gasp with Bucky. Pretty please?   
> and   
> [victorianbreaker](https://victorianbreaker.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  #11, WinterHawk

They knew they shouldn’t do that. But nevertheless, here they were, under the bleachers. It was here where they talked the first time. Bucky used to sit here because he hated the school until he met Clint Barton. Here Clint had started to talk to him, to come to him and eat with him at recess and eventually he introduced him to his friends. And only a few weeks later they were officially together. Steve was pleased with him. He had worried Bucky wouldn’t acclimate here after moving in with Steve’s family. 

But here he was, in his new school, with his new boyfriend under the bleachers. Clint had had training and he was the last one left when Bucky came to see him. 

“Hey,” he had said when Clint had seen him but before they could talk much Clint had grabbed his hand and dragged him under the bleachers. “Wha…” he had started but got effectively shut up with a kiss. 

Clint’s lips were soft and Bucky always loved how they felt, especially on his own. His hands on the other hand were rough, his fingertips calloused from drawing the bowstring. He was ambidextrous and had calluses on both hands. But Bucky loved the feeling of Clint’s fingers on his skin. He gently stroked up and down Bucky’s back, his ribs under his shirt and Bucky moaned in his mouth. Clint chuckled, but when Bucky let his own hand glide under his shirt he shuddered slightly and his laugh ended in a groan. 

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed and pressed his body close to Clint’s, his leg slid between his legs. Clint bit his lip and moaned. 

“God, you’re killing me,” he whispered but didn’t stop touching Bucky, he groped his ass through his jeans while Bucky still moved his leg between Clint’s legs. 

“Shit,” Bucky hissed when Clint nibbled his earlobe, one of his sensitive spots. His dick hardened immediately in his pants and Clint groaned again. Bucky reached around him, opened his pants and Clint’s erection almost sprang in his hand. 

“Oh fuck!” Clint groaned. He pressed his body against Bucky’s even more when he started to move his hand over his boxers, along his hard length. “Fuck!” His voice quivered and now it was Bucky, who chuckled. It didn’t take much more, just a few strokes and Clint came in his hand, warm wetness coated his fingers and he shuddered. Bucky just held him, let him ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm and just lightly stroked Clint’s back. 

But then, with a grin on his lips, Clint closed his pants and slid to his knees. Bucky’s mouth went dry when he reached for his fly and opened it. And only a few seconds later Clint’s mouth was wrapped around his hard cock. 

“Shiiiit,” he drawled and stroked Clint’s head. It was awesome, warm and moist, the friction from his tongue was amazing and his hands on his balls were incredible. He reached back to hold himself upright because Clint was not only talented with a bow. “I’m close,” he warned a few moments later but Clint only grinned around his dick and kept sucking. Bucky shuddered and then he squeezed his eyes shut and came with a hoarse scream. “I love you!” 

Clint sucked him dry, licked off every single drop before he tucked him back in his pants and rose in a fluid motion. He smirked and wrapped his arms around him, kissed him and Bucky could taste his own come on Clint’s lips. 

“I love you, too, Buck-man.”


	14. "With a shuddering gasp." (2/2) - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11, AmeriHawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture

If you’d ask people, everyone would tell you there is nothing Captain America is afraid of. Clint knew it better. There were even two things Steve feared. 

One of these things were spiders. He was deadly terrified when he saw one of them and Clint would swear black and blue that one time he beamed himself in another room when a spider crawled out from under the couch. One moment he sat beside Clint, the next moment he yelped and was in the bedroom and no one saw him cover the distance between the two rooms. Clint had asked Bruce if there were possible side effects from the serum but Bruce had laughed and patted his shoulder. 

And the other thing was ice. Snow? No problem. Cold weather? No problem. But ice? Nope. He didn’t run away like he did when he saw a spider, but he hated it with his whole being. And given his history it was more than understandable. 

Maybe his captors didn’t know about the thing with the spiders, but they suspected that he wasn’t keen on ice. Everyone knew, that he was frozen for 70 years. 

Steve wasn’t on a mission when they took him. They got him on his early morning run. One of them - a woman - posed as hurt and Steve - gentleman that he was - went to her to help her. He didn’t expect her to jab him with a needle. The liquid was strong enough to knock him out in a few seconds and when he came around again he was locked in a cell and tied to a metal table. The shackles were strong, really strong and he couldn't’ move. It was cold in the room they held him in and Steve was close to a panic attack, when doctors came in and took samples. Blood, urine, sperm, saliva, skin, hair… They hurt him with electricity but the worst was the iciness and when they threw a bucket of water over him he could actually feel his skin starting to freeze. Again. He started to scream, but they gagged him and he thought he would go insane. He had no idea how long he was there. His cell didn’t have windows and there was always light. Always. And it was cold, so, so cold. He couldn’t feel his own skin anymore and there was pain. Everything hurt. 

One of the men came in again, took his samples, injected something in Steve’s veins and when he struggled the man poured ice cold water over him. He shuddered so violently, his teeth hurt from biting the gag and he wasn’t aware that he could hear something, something different, something like shots. He shivered, and trembled violently, the ice bit his skin and it hurt, hurt, hurt. He wanted to scream but the gag prevented it. 

Steve didn’t notice that the door went open, he didn’t notice that the man who was in the cell with him died with an arrow through his eye but he did notice the hand on his skin. He screamed in his gag, it was so painful. 

“Steve,” Clint whispered and started to fumble with the chains that held him, “you’re safe now. I have you.” 

He managed to open the cuff and went around to open the second one. Steve tried to remove the gag but his fingers were numb and he couldn’t get it off of himself. He panicked and started to struggle.

“Shh, it’s okay, babe, I’m here, and soon you’re out of here and in the warmth,” he said. When the second cuff was open Clint made short work with the gag, he used his knife and Steve worked it out of his mouth. Greedily he soaked in the air. Clint helped him to sit up after opening the chains that held his feet. 

“Let’s get you out of here,” he muttered while Steve rose, still shuddering violently. But when his naked feet touched the icy floor he gasped and Clint cursed. He went to the dead man, looked at his feet, removed his shoes and helped Steve to put them on. 

“I… I… I… l-l-love y-y-you,” Steve gasped, his arm over Clint’s shoulder. “Y-y-y..you k-k-k-know?” 

I know Steve,” he said and slowly led him out of his icy jail. “And I love you, too. But for now, let’s take you home.”


	15. "When we lay together on the fresh spring grass." - Clint Barton/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thunderhawk prompt 12

“Wow,” Clint blurted when Thor removed his hands over his eyes. “Wow!” He repeated only a second later. He turned to look around. 

They were outside of the city of Asgard on a wide, lush meadow but they could see the city from here. It was a breathtaking sight. Thor had brought a basket with him, put it down and opened it. He took a blanket and spread it out on the ground. 

Clint couldn’t stop looking at the beautiful sight in front of him but when he heard Thor opening a bottle behind him he went to him. 

“Sit,” Thor invited him and gestured at the blanket but the meadow looked so soft, he sat down on the grass instead. Thor handed him a golden goblet, filled with something sweet smelling. He tried it and it tasted amazing. 

“What’s that,” he asked and Thor leaned back on the blanket, looked at him and smiled. 

“That’s mead,” he said and clinked his goblet to Clint’s. 

“It’s really good,” Clint smiled. “All of this…” he gestured around with the goblet in his hand. “It’s… I don’t have words for this,” he admitted. “It’s so beautiful and all that.” 

Thor looked at him, his expression serious. “Yes, it is,” he said. Clint swallowed and took a sip from his mead. It really tasted awesome. “And it is even better now that you are here,” he added. 

“Yeah?” Clint asked and Thor nodded. He moved over to sit very close to him. 

“Yes,” Thor said and put his arm around Clint’s shoulders. Clint leaned his head against Thor’s broad chest and took another sip from his drink. 

“I’m glad you brought me here,” he said then. 

Thor took Clint’s goblet and put both of them away. He moved and suddenly both of them lay on the grass. “This is my home,” Thor said and looked at Clint. “You showed me your home, too.” 

Clint snorted. “Yeah, because you can compare a farm in Bumfuck, Iowa to this,” he said and gestured at the city he couldn’t see at the moment. 

“It does not matter where we are, Clint, as long as you are with me,” Thor said. Clint swallowed again and smiled. 

“I love you,” he said and Thor leaned down to kiss him.

“I love you, too.”


	16. "In a letter." - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [musikit](http://musikit.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  For prompts: IronHawk, 13. In a letter? <3

Dear Tony,

I know this is a little old fashioned, but where I am we have no internet or other possibility of modern communication. It’s a mission like none before and unfortunately I can’t tell you anything about it, I just wanted to let you know that I’m still alive. 

Fury was here today and said he would take letters with him if we wanted to send some. We were just not allowed to tell someone anything about the mission. 

I guess you want to know how long it will take till I can come back. Honestly, I have no idea. Our opponents are… how do I say this without saying anything… they are resilient. But it’s important to defeat them to… damn, can’t tell you. 

What I can say is that I miss you. It’s damn cold here alone in my fart sack (that’s what one of the guys here calls the sleeping bag and I think it’s funny). Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m the one who always complained when you wrapped yourself around me at night but right now I really miss that. To touch you, to smell you, to be able to kiss you… and more. 

I should be careful what I write, I’m pretty sure SHIELD will check the letter. Or maybe I should make it as hot and raunchy as possible just to tease them? What do you think, Maria? Would you prefer it a little more naughty? Let me know when I’m back.

Back to topic. 

So, we’re here in this godforsaken place, it rains all day, it’s cold and dangerous. We’ve lost two agents since we’re here. Okay, they’re not dead but they had to go back with Fury and we got reinforcement. But they weren’t here before and they don’t know the dangers of this place and we have to keep an eye on them or we would need new people soon again. 

I miss you, babe. I wish you were here. I hope you’re okay and that you don’t work yourself to exhaustion every night. Maria, if you read this, tell Nat she should keep an eye on Tony! 

Don’t forget to eat at least once a day, don’t drink too much coffee or whiskey and… I love you, Tony. 

With all my love, 

Clint.


	17. "A whisper in the ear." - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AmeriHawk #14

It was their third date. Clint wasn’t nervous, not much, just a tiny bit. Okay, scratch that, he was nervous as fuck. 

He had invited Steve to his apartment. He knew where Steve lived, but he wanted to cook for him and Steve’s kitchen was… a microwave. Steve was Head of Security at Stark International and he had an apartment in Tony Stark’s newest building, the Stark Tower in Manhattan. And Clint? Clint was just a cook who lived in BedStuy. 

They had met in Clint’s restaurant and after a few weeks of dancing around each other, innuendos and flirting, Steve had finally asked him out. The first time they went to the restaurant of Clint’s best friend Natasha, their second date was a movie and then dancing in a club and for their first date Clint had invited him over. 

It wasn’t that his apartment was shabby or anything, he had someone to clean it for him, but it wasn’t Stark Tower. 

And so his hands started to sweat when he heard a knock at the door. His checked the stove that nothing could start to burn and then hurried to open. Steve stood outside, wearing a blue button down shirt and black slacks and looking good enough to eat. 

“Hi,” Clint said and smiled when Steve gave him a bottle of wine and flower bouquet. “For me?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiled too and then added, “Hi.” 

“Come in, dinner is almost ready,” he said and stepped aside. Steve looked around curiously while Clint went to put the flowers in a vase. He placed them on the already set table but then he had to look after the food and said to Steve he should make himself at home. 

“What are you cooking?” Steve suddenly asked when Clint tasted the soup. Apparently he followed him to the kitchen.

“Uhm… langoustine bisque,” he said and pointed at the pot in front of him. “And I have coq au Riesling for main course and then profiteroles for dessert.” 

“Oh, wow,” Steve said and it not only sounded sincere, he really looked at all the pots in awe. He stood really close behind Clint and looked over his shoulder and Clint couldn’t prevent to blush. He could feel the warmth from his body at his back. “That sounds…” Steve turned his head and his breath tickled his cheek. “... delicious.” 

Clint’s mouth was so painfully dry now and he licked his lips nervously. 

“You haven’t tasted it,” he tried a joke, but he took a clean spoon, put a little soup on it and turned to let Steve try. The way his tongue touched the spoon before he wrapped his lips around it made Clint’s pants tight in certain places. 

“Hmm,” Steve hummed and his eyes fluttered shut appreciatively. “That’s awesome.” 

“Yeah?” Clint asked. “You like it?” 

“I love it,” Steve said. His lips were very close to Clint’s ear and he whispered. “Just like you.” 

Clint dropped the spoon and soup splattered on his apron, “What?” he asked. 

Steve kissed his cheek and put his hand on Clint’s hip. He was close, so, so close. “I said I love you.” 

“You… do?” Clint asked and looked at him. Steve nodded, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I do,” and then the smile turned into a lecherous smirk. “Do you think you can reheat the food?” 

“I…” Clint gaped for a second before his brain closed up to him.

“Yeah, I guess that’s doable.”


	18. "Loud, so everyone can hear." - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 steve/Clint accidentally outing themselves to the media during a fight or idk, something angsty but still sweet?

When Steve entered the kitchen this morning, he got greeted by a weird sight. Tony sat behind the table and grinned like a Cheshire cat, Natasha sat beside him, reading concentrated in the newspaper while Bruce tried not to giggle as soon as he saw him. 

“Oh, here he is,” Tony sing-songed. 

“Good morning to you, too, Tony,” Steve mumbled. It’s been a long night and only the fact that he had a meeting with Fury today brought him out of the bed. 

“Yes, it was an awesome morning,” Tony grinned. Steve frowned. He wasn’t sure if he had even slept the night before but no one could tell as far as Tony was concerned. 

“It was… entertaining,” said Natasha and folded her newspaper demonstratively before she shoved it over the table so he could read the headline. There it was CAPTAIN AMERICA AND HAWKEYE AN ITEM! it read.And the next line said ‘Two Avengers come out as gay’. Beneath it was a picture of him holding Clint in his arm and kissing him.

“You should see what’s going on on Twitter,” Tony added grinning.

“Oh,” said Steve. 

Apparently someone had seen them the day before.

_They had fought another mad scientist who had set his deviate creatures free in the city. People got hurt, buildings and property got destroyed. And one of the creatures climbed up to the perch where Clint was and shot at things._

_“Hawkeye, retreat and change your position,” he commanded. He had seen the creature, but he couldn’t help him, he was surrounded by creatures himself._

_Clint didn’t move, he just shot at the flying creatures and brought them down, where Thor, Hulk, Steve and Natasha took care of them. Tony led them in his direction and Clint shot them down._

_“Hawkeye,” Steve repeated, “retreat and change your position.”_

_“Can’t do that, Cap,” Clint eventually answered, he just moved a bit to the side and turned around when the creature climbed onto the roof. He shot at it but it was on him in an instant._

_“Clint!” Steve called, hit the creature in front of him so hard that it slumped down and died immediately._

_“He’s okay, Cap,” Tony said a moment later, “I can see him.” And Clint - covered in blood and slime - ran over the roof and jumped over the gap to the next building, where he continued shooting._

_They had them killed about an hour later and Tony brought Clint down to the ground. Steve was more than angry and then he saw Clint, grinning and joking with Tony._

_“What’s wrong with you?” He planted himself in front of him and bore his finger into his chest. “I gave you an order!”_

_“I heard it,” Clint snapped. The grin was gone and he had clenched his fists. “But I had to stay or at least two of you would be dead now! I love you and if I had to do it again, I would. Thank you, Clint, for saving my life and Natasha’s. You’re welcome!” His voice became louder and louder._

_“In the field I’m your commanding officer and you have to obey my orders,” Steve yelled back. He was beyond angry but also so worried, so, so worried, and when Clint turned around he grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back and suddenly they were really close. And Steve couldn’t help himself, he just closed the distance and kissed him._

_Later, at home, they had talked - and fucked - it out and made up._

Apparently someone had seen them and made a picture. He looked at the name of the photographer: **P. Parker.**

“That’s wrong,” a voice said behind him and he turned around to look at Clint, who stood beside him now. And when Steve cocked his head questioningly Clint shrugged, “We’re not gay, we’re bisexual.”


	19. "When the broken glass litters the floor." - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17 AmeriHawk please & thank you

“Okay,” Steve said and looked around in the living room. It was the pure chaos. One chair lay on the ground, another was broken, the glass table was… well… he had no idea what happened but the shards littered the floor everywhere and scrunched under his boots. Flowers covered the couch and popcorn and chips lay between them. “What happened here?” He looked at the man, who sat beside the couch, grinning happily. 

“I killed it!” Clint grinned happily. Steve raised a brow. 

“You killed what?” He looked around, but no one aside from Clint was here. 

“Uh… there was a spider,” Clint said. The grin turned from happy to sheepish and he scratched the back of his neck, but rose from the ground. 

“A spider,” Steve echoed. He looked around the living room again. Almost everything was destroyed or thrown over. “You demolished the living room because of a spider?” He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or yell at Clint. 

“Uhm… yeah?” Clint looked around as well now and apparently he just realized the current state of the room. “Oh,” he added then. 

“Yeah, oh,” Steve said. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Clint didn’t like spiders but that was… completely absurd. “Okay, on a scale from Peter to Natasha… how scary was the spider?” 

“Uh… about Jessica Drew scary,” Clint said after a moment consideration. Steve’s brows hit his hairline. He knew the stories about Clint and his ex, about her jealousy and all that. 

“And it’s dead now?” Steve asked and looked around once more. 

“Dead as a dodo,” Clint confirmed and pointed at a smudge in the carpet. Steve groaned and stared exasperated at the ceiling for a long moment. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to look at the man beside him, at the huge puppy eyes and the sad expression. “I’m sorry for destroying your table… uhm… and your living room,” he said quietly. Steve scrutinized him but then he nodded. 

“Help me clean up,” he said then and when Clint’s eyes snapped up to him he couldn’t hold back the grin. “Punk.” 

“Sure thing!” A grin appeared on Clint’s face again and Steve shook his head once more. 

“You know, sometimes you’re really a walking, breathing disaster, but you’re my disaster,” Steve smiled, pulled Clint over to him and kissed him. “Love you, punk!” 

“Love you, too, honeybunny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't forgotten #16, it will come later :D


	20. "From very far away." (1/2) - Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [azul-ora](http://azul-ora.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  May i request Clint/Phil with 'the way you said "I love you"' prompt 18 ('from very far away')? maybe clint is on a mission and phil is talking to him over comms? I love your writing btw! <3

Sixteen years ago Phil was sent to capture the infamous assassin Hawkeye. Fifteen years ago he had managed it and instead of arresting him he recruited him. Ten years ago they both managed to resolve the sexual tension between them. And eight years ago they married. 

Fury demanded that they wouldn’t work together anymore but after half a year he changed his mind. Clint and Phil were too good as a team to not let them work together. 

Six years ago Phil died. And Fury brought him back. Phil got a new team and Clint was an Avenger and they saw each other seldom nowadays. 

But then Phil and his team fell into a trap. People thought, after Aldrich Killian’s death, that AIM was history, but apparently they weren’t. And they managed to capture Phil, Jemma and Fitz. They wanted to force Jemma and Fitz to work for them and they used Phil as leverage. They said they would torture him when they refused and so they complied to a certain degree. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asked as soon as their guards brought the two of them back to their cells. 

Jemma shivered and Leo held her hand until they were separated. But she nodded and wrapped her arms around her. They waited till the guards left but then Fitz hurried to the bars. 

“We managed to send a SOS,” he whispered. “The Avengers are coming.” 

“Thank god,” Phil muttered. His husband and his team mates would find them. And they didn’t have to wait too long. About two hours later they could hear them. Shots, yelling and other noise of a battle. Two guards came in, their guns in their hands but before they could do something two knives landed in their backs and they slumped down. Natasha entered the cell block, took both guns and gave one to Phil and one to Jemma before she unlocked the doors. 

“Hey, Phil,” she said in a conversational tone. She reached into her pocket and gave him a comm unit. He put it in his ear immediately and could hear the rest of his team and the Avengers talk. 

“I have them,” Natasha just reported. 

“Are you okay, Agent Coulson?” That was Steve Rogers voice.

“Yes,” he answered. “We’re not hurt, just pissed off,” he added then. 

“That’s good to hear,” another voice, the one he wanted to hear more than anything else, Clint. Phil, Jemma and Leo followed Natasha out of the cell block and they met with Melinda a few seconds later. Just as they left the building Phil felt something whoosh past his ear and someone behind him yelped and gurgled. One of the AIM guys fell down, an arrow in his throat. 

“Show off,” he said fondly and shot two of the evil guys in the next moment. Clint chuckled in his ear. 

“I love you, too, Phil.” 

“Let’s get you out of here first,” Tony threw in, “then you can get a room.” 

Phil couldn’t hold back the smile and when the next arrow flew he saw the perch Clint was on and he saluted in his direction and signed, ‘I love you.’


	21. "From very far away." (2/2) - Clint Barton/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 thor/clint

One of the biggest mistakes lots of people always make is that they compare Asgardians to the Vikings. They think the Asgardians live like barbarians, drink lots of alcohol, eat meat with their bare hands and share their homes with their animals. 

They couldn’t be more wrong. True, Asgard was a warrior culture and loved their ancient weapons and true, they loved to drink and feast but they definitely weren’t backwardly, quite the contrary. They were far, far more advanced than earth could even imagine. 

And that’s why even Tony jumped out of his skin, when a ghostly version of Thor appeared in the HQ. 

“What the fuck!” he blurted. “Aren’t you in Asgard?” Thor chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Forgive me, friend Tony. I am in Asgard,” he said. Tony walked around him, his eyes wide. 

“What is that?” he asked. “Is that… is that some sort of hologram?” 

Thor cocked his head, then nodded. “Yes, one may say so,” he confirmed. 

“But… there are no hologram generators here and…” Tony started to ramble but Thor interrupted him. 

“It is not necessary,” he said. “We can…” he stopped, pursed his lips and said instead, “I guess it is better if you come to Asgard one day to study our tech.” 

“Really? I mean… Sure!” Tony blurted but before he could ramble again, Thor continued speaking.

“Is Clint here? I wish to speak to him,” he said. 

“Uhm… FRIDAY?” 

“I already called him,” the AI said the same moment a breathless voice from outside of the room panted, “I’m here! I’m here!” 

He came in and his eyes went as wide as Tony’s. “Wow, that’s…” He stared at Thor who stood so close that he could touch him if he were real. 

“I missed you,” Thor said and took a deep breath. Tony, who still was in the room turned on his heels and hurried to the door.

“I better leave!” He held his hands over his ears to not have to hear them. 

“I still miss you,” Clint said and smiled. He went as close to him as possible. “When will you come back?” 

Thor looked at his feet for a moment but then he raised both hands and shook his head. “I am not sure yet. There is trouble on Vanaheim and I have to go there to take a look.” 

“Damn,” Clint sighed. “You’re away for too long already and I thought…” he closed his mouth. He knew what he was getting into when he and Thor became an item. “Sorry," he mumbled.

“Forgive me, my love,” Thor said. "I just wanted to see you before I have to leave. I cannot call you from there and I really miss you.” 

“Promise me to be careful,” Clint said and looked up. Thor smiled and nodded. 

“I promise,” he said then. “I love you, Clint.” 

“I love you, too, Thor,” Clint said. Thor stretched out his hand and if he were here he would’ve touched his cheek. And when the hologram vanished he sighed again. “Stay safe!”


	22. "With no space left between us." - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write 19 with IronHawk?

“This way,” Clint pointed around a corner but he checked the other direction before they left their hideout. Tony looked around the corner, too, and grinned half-drunk. 

“Where are they?” He slurred and Clint nodded over his shoulder. 

“On their way I guess,” he grinned. 

“Uhhhh,” Tony crowed and rubbed his hands. “Where’re we going?” He suddenly blurted and turned to him.

“We’re hiding in the vents,” Clint said. Tony snorted but his eyes went wide. 

“Don’t you think that’s where they’re looking for us in the first place?” he asked. Clint shook his head. 

“No, because would think that we’re not hiding there because they would think that we’re hiding there,” Clint said and Tony’s brows furrowed and he frowned at him.

“What?” 

“Forget it. Come with me,” Clint said and took Tony’s hand. 

Three minutes later they were squeezed together in the vent. Their bodies touched from chest down to the knees and their arms were wrapped around each other, just because they had no idea where to they should place them. 

“Where are they?” They heard Steve’s voice from the corridor below them but neither one of the other Avengers looked up to the vents. Clint winked at Tony. 

“See, I told you,” he whispered. He moved a tiny bit and his body rubbed along Tony’s. He hissed slightly. 

“Did I hurt you?” Clint asked and Tony shook his head and tried to move his hips away. It was impossible and Clint could feel Tony’s problem. He grinned. 

“How long do we have to hide here?” Tony wanted to know and Clint shrugged. And that made Tony moan again. 

“Dunno,” Clint said. “I’ve never seen Steve so hopping mad at you in a while.” 

“Thank you for hiding me,” Tony whispered. 

“Can’t let him kill my boyfriend,” Clint shrugged and Tony groaned once again. His little problem became more prominent now. 

“How long do you think we have to hide here?” He asked and Clint grinned… and shrugged. Tony moaned quietly. “You’re an evil man, by the way.” 

“I know, I love you, too,” Clint’s grin broadened. He wriggled around a bit, moved his hand along Tony’s body and helped him out with a few quick strokes. Tony bit his lips when he spilled in Clint’s hand and kissed him hard to keep quiet, to not alarm the team. 

“Fuck,” he muttered when Clint chuckled. 

“Yeah, we’re going to do that when we’re safe,” Clint suggested and couldn’t hold back a moan, this time with a thrill of anticipation in it. 

“Did I mention lately that I love you?” Tony asked and when Clint shook his head he closed the distance, kissed Clint and said, “I love you, babe.” Clint smiled. 

“Love you, too.”


	23. "As we huddle together, the storm raging outside." - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 ironhawk with a family?

Tony slammed the door of their van shut behind him and shook the water out of his hair. Some of the drops fell on Clint but a few hit the two children in the backseat as well. 

“No chance,” he said when Clint looked if the two toddlers still slept. “The engine is pegged.” 

“Futz!” Clint cursed. “What are we doing now?” 

“I don’t know,” Tony sighed and reached behind the seat to grab the towel they had for the babies. He dried his hair and looked back at the sleeping children. “Do you have a signal?” He pointed at Clint’s phone. 

“No, still no luck,” he sighed. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Why on earth did I built the best phones on the planet when you can’t get a signal when you’re out of the city?” He grouched. 

“Futz!” Clint said again. “And we’re in the middle of nowhere, so…” 

“How are they doing?” Tony said and turned around to their twins. Audrey had her thumb in her mouth and leaned her head against the baby seat and Julia slept with her mouth open, snoring slightly. 

“They’re doing fine,” Clint said. He looked out of the windshield when there was lightning. “But it’s getting cold soon without the car heater,” he added then. Tony nodded. 

“I know,” he said. “We have to keep them warm till someone passes by.” 

“We have blankets in the back,” Clint said. “And when we all huddle together we can keep warm.” 

“Good idea,” Tony said. “But not as long as they are asleep.” 

“Okay,” Clint said. He opened his mouth, stopped, frowned and hurried out of the van when he saw the lights of another car in the distance. Only a moment later Tony saw it pass them and Clint getting drenched. He cursed and yelled after the car before he went to the back of the van, opened it, took the blankets and climbed into the car. 

“Futzing a…” he cut himself off and looked at the two sleeping babies. He dried himself with the blanket and pulled off his wet shirt. 

“No, come on,” Tony said and gestured with his head at the seat opposite of the twins in the back of the van. “Let’s get in the back and wait till the storm is over.” 

“Good idea,” Clint agreed.

Only a minute later they sat in the back, huddled together under the blanket while they had thrown another one over the twins. 

“What are we going to do now?” Clint asked, his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist. He turned to look at his husband and both their noses touched. 

“We wait till the storm is over and then we repair the fu… tzing van and drive to our cottage,” Tony said and kissed Clint’s nose. “No storm and no fu… no broken car will prevent our first vacation as a family.” 

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Clint smiled, and when he looked at the twins he added, “All of you.” 

“And we all love you,” Tony said and kissed him.


	24. "Over your shoulder." - Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21 Clint/Pietro

People always thought Clint was dumb. Maybe because it was Clint’s intention to let them believe it. It was easier that way. No one expected too much from him. They said ‘Go to your perch and shoot your mark’ and Clint did it. No one expected him to help plan the missions. He could do that if he wanted to. He had planned all his missions himself, when he was a mercenary and they always worked out perfectly. But since he was with SHIELD he liked it that way because it made his life easier. And when he just changed his perch to a better position, it worked, too, because people thought he was too dumb to follow a plan. Well, at least until they assigned him to Phil. Phil was his handler, he planned his missions and he was just an agent who could pick his own perch. He knew that Phil knew that he wasn’t so dumb, but Phil didn’t force it to do more than shoot people and do missions. 

It didn’t change, when he joined the Avengers. Steve, Thor and Natasha planned the missions, Tony and Bruce provided them with the tech they needed and Clint just the guy with the bow who could shoot everything. Then they adopted Vision and Sam and Wanda and, after his full recovery, Pietro to the team. They were involved in planning and building tech and all that, but Clint didn’t care.

One thing, though, he always did himself: he built his own trick arrows. Phil knew that but he let everyone believe they came from R&D. And nowadays Tony built some of them, but Clint always disassembled and enhanced them. Tony was good, he was a genius, but he had no conception of archery, so Clint changed them to his needs. He just didn’t tell Tony… or anyone. 

Well… until Pietro found out. 

He and the speedster were dancing around each other for months. Clint was insecure because Pietro was so young and he was… he was a killer. But for some mysterious reason they still started to date, to go for a coffee at first, to go to the movies, to go to a basketball game, to dine out and at one point they slept together. Wanda had scrutinized him for a very, very long moment, then she had smiled and that was that. 

Apparently he had her approval. 

From that day on Pietro spent more and more time in his apartment than in the one he shared with his sister, more and more of his stuff wandered over and at one point Clint made space in his wardrobe for Pietro’s stuff. He was officially moved in. 

“What are you doing?” Pietro asked, when he found Clint in his workshop. He startled a bit, he hadn’t expected him back so soon. But when he looked at his watch he saw that he was here for six hours. 

“Uhm…” he searched for an explanation but… well… he had disassembled arrowheads in front of him. “Uhm…” 

“I thought Tony built them,” Pietro asked and stared at him disbelievingly. 

“Uhm…” Clint said again. He took a breath and looked up. “Yes, Tony built them and they’re good, but…” He put the tools away and looked over his shoulder. 

“But your own arrows are better,” Pietro finished his sentence. When Clint raised a brow Pietro sighed. “I know that you intentionally let people believe you’re dumb but I know it better. I know you, Clint. I know you’re way smarter than you let on.” 

“You… know?” He asked and Pietro started to chuckle. 

“I know you,” he repeated and went to Clint, placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned down to him and kissed his temple, and when Clint turned his head, his lips. “And I love you, babe.” 

“I love you, too,” Clint said. Pietro rose and went to the door. And Clint called after him, “Don’t tell the others or they’d expect me to do more around here.”


	25. "Muffled, from the other side of the door." - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22, winterhawk? After a fight maybe?

“Is he still out there?” Bucky mumbled when he left Steve’s guest room a few hours later. Steve nodded slowly. 

“Last time I checked he was,” he said. Three days ago Bucky came to his apartment, told him that Clint was an ass and that he never wanted to see him again. Two days ago Clint had knocked, had asked for Bucky and when Steve told him that Bucky didn’t want to speak to him, he said he would wait beside the door. 

“It’s almost two days,” Bucky said and Steve could hear the worry in his voice. After all that he had done, he still cared about the asshat. 

“So what? He deserves to suffer a bit,” Steve shrugged. Bucky glared at him.

“Do you know if he has water?” He asked and Steve shrugged again. 

“I don’t care, Bucky.” 

Bucky rose, went to the kitchen, fetched a bottle of water and brought it back to the living room. 

“Can you give it to him?” He asked. 

“If you want him to have water give it to him yourself,” Steve snapped. Bucky looked at him for a very long moment.

“Fine,” Steve sighed. He grabbed the bottle, went to the door and opened it. Clint sat beside the door but when he heard the door, he looked up, saw Steve and the hope in his eyes disappeared immediately. But then he looked into the apartment and he saw Bucky on the couch.

“Bucky!” he called and jumped up. “Bucky, please!” Steve slammed the door shut in his face. “I know you’re here and I know you can hear me,” he called. Bucky shared a glance with Steve, who rolled his eyes but left the living room and went to his bedroom. 

“You’re making a mistake,” he mouthed. 

“Bucky,” Clint’s voice came muffled through the door. “I love you!” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, but he went over to the door, leaned his back against it and slid down. “I love you and… I know that you hate me now and I can understand it. I just… I just wanted you to know… I wanted you to know that I love you,” Clint said. Bucky let his head drop against the door with a thud and closed his eyes. 

“When… when you asked me… I panicked,” Clint said. “You know how it turned out with Bobbi and Laura and…” he was quiet for some time. Bucky just wanted to rise when Clint spoke again. “I didn’t want it to… to end. And it always ended when I married someone.” 

“You said your marriages went fubar because they weren’t the right ones,” Bucky couldn’t hold back any longer. Clint was quiet for a long moment but then he answered. 

“I know. Yet, I panicked. I know, my reaction was shitty and I want to tell you I’m sorry. It wasn’t because of you, because I would really love to marry you, it was… I’m an asshole, you know.” 

Bucky rose and opened the door. Clint sat on the floor, his back against the wall and and looked up. “You’re not,” Bucky said and hunkered down. “I thought about it and… I shouldn’t have… you know… surprise you like that and…” he shook his head. 

“Don’t,” Clint shook his head, “don’t do that. It was my fault, I behaved like a total ass and I deserve that you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you, Clint,” Bucky sighed. “Yes, you behaved like an ass, yes, I was hurt and yes, I should’ve talked to you before I just asked you out of the blue. But I don’t hate you.” 

“You don’t?” Clint asked. Bucky smiled and put his hand on Clint’s cheek, leaned over and kissed him gently. 

“No, I don’t.”


	26. "Through a song." - Clint Barton/Peter Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: Starhawk (Quill/Barton) because there are only 4 stories and #23 because Peter

“Agent Barton,” Friday, Tony’s new AI, addressed him while he was on the range. It stopped the targets and the light went on, too. Clint frowned up at the ceiling despite knowing that the AI wasn’t there. But it was a bad habit and he couldn’t get rid of it. At least the cameras were there so Friday could see his displeasure. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and put the arrow back into the quiver. 

“You have a video call in the control room,” Friday said. 

“A video call?” He asked while he removed the string from his bow. He went to the locker to put it in, together with the arrows, and locked it. “Who is it?” 

“The caller said he wants it to be a surprise,” Friday said and sounded somehow amused. Quill. That could be only him. 

“I’m on my way,” he said and went to the elevator. A few minutes later he entered the control room. “Oh fuck,” he muttered, when he saw Steve, Tony and Natasha there, smiling and sniggering. 

“Someone has a message for you,” Steve said. He held his hand over his mouth to not laugh loud. Clint tried hard not to pinch the bridge of his nose. But he turned to the screen. Tony turned to press a few buttons and the on-screen display changed. And yes, it was Peter Jason Quill. 

“Heeeey,” he drawled with a broad grin splitting his face almost in half. Clint looked over his shoulder at his giggling teammates before he turned back.

“Hey, Peter,” he said. Peter’s grin broadened and he moved back a tiny bit before he…

“You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back, where there is love, I'll be there,” he started to sing. Clint blushed violently. 

“I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do, just call my name and I'll be there,” Peter continued. Clint could hear restrained laughter from behind and was tempted to turn around and kick their asses.

“I'll be there to comfort you, build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you,” Peter sang. “I'll be there with a love that's strong, I'll be your strength, I'll keep holdin' on, yes I will, yes I will.” 

Clint bit his lips and couldn’t hold back the smile. No one had ever sung for him. 

“Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter, togetherness, girl, is all I'm after, whenever you need me, I'll be there,” Peter sang and he smiled, too. 

“Okay,” Clint interrupted him when he heard one of his really mature teammates topple over. “That was…” he looked at them with a withering glance before he turned back. “That was nice,” he said. 

“Seriously?” Tony called from behind him. “Jackson 5?” Clint looked at his feet for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Tony, I swear to god, if you don’t leave within the next three seconds you have an additional hole in your body,” he growled. Three seconds later the door slammed shut and he was alone in the room.

Peter smiled at him. “You know it makes me horny when you threaten other people,” he said. 

“Well, then you have to stop by soon,” Clint smirked. And Peter started to chuckle. 

“That was the actual reason why I called,” he said. “We’re in your area and I thought we could meet.” 

“Awesome!” Clint blurted with a huge grin. 

“Just let your… Avenger-friends know that they don’t shoot at the Milano when we land,” he said and winked. 

“Will do that,” Clint said. “And Peter? Thank you for the song.” 

“You’re welcome, honey.”


	27. "Without really meaning it." - Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 Phlint, after Phil’s been ‘dead’ for some time, angst filled?

Phil knew, something was not okay with him. Something was wrong with his memories since SHIELD revived him. It was… it was… he couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew something was not okay, like the urge to always say ‘It’s a magical place’ when someone mentioned Tahiti. 

He knew, he’s been in love with someone before… before Loki killed him. Someone was important to him. But he couldn’t remember. Marcus had said it was because he was dead for some time and his brain sustained damage in the time they needed to… well… he didn’t actually know what they did to him. He just knew, that he was alive and that he was not okay. 

When he was with his team, he did his best to hold up the facade but when he was in his room and alone he wondered, if the someone knew that he was alive. Sometimes there were tiny glimpses of… strong hands, sparkling eyes and an infectious laugh, but when he tried to remember it slipped away. 

Today he and his team had saved a cellist, Audrey Nathan. She was second chair of the Portland Symphony Orchestra and she seemed… familiar. Yes, somehow Phil knew that he had seen her before. He just couldn’t remember. His team had saved her from her stalker and when she was barely conscious Phil went to her, to look at her. 

She was familiar, she had strong hands but he couldn’t hear her laugh, couldn’t see her eyes. She… she was different. 

“You're safe. I'm still here. I promise. I'm still here with you,” he said. 

She whispered, “Phil,” but was still pretty out of it. He frowned and pursed his lips. He had to try it. He had to.

“I love you,” he said, and then he waited if he would feel something, if it felt right. But… there was nothing. 

People came and brought her to the hospital and Phil went to his room in the bus. He stared at the wall in front of him. 

Marcus had said that he and the cellist were an item before… Loki. But… it felt wrong. It wasn’t… she wasn’t the person he remembered, the person with the sparkling eyes and the infectious laugh, the person he loved and whom he knew loved him, too. He just… he just needed to remember and then everything would be okay.


	28. "In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep." - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #25, IronHawk, maybe they’ve been dancing around each other but are not together?

They were alone at home. Only Tony and Clint. The rest of the team was busy. Steve had a date with Sharon, Natasha was watching a ballet performance and had convinced Wilson to accompany her, Thor and Bruce went to watch a football match - and only god knew how Thor could talk Bruce into that - and Wanda and Vision were in the cinema. 

Tony wanted to get some work done and he sat cross-legged in his workshop on one of the workbenches, surrounded by billions of tiny pieces and soldered them some onto a circuit board, when FRIDAY announced the archer. 

Tony smiled involuntarily. He liked Clint, liked him a lot, liked to have him around, to talk with him, to watch movies with him and to prank the rest of the team with him. And he was sure, if Clint wasn’t as straight as one of his arrows he would’ve asked him out long time ago. After all, lots of his innuendos sounded a lot like flirting.

“Hey,” Clint slurred and now Tony looked up. He removed the goggles he wore and knitted his brows. Clint wore sweats and a hoodie with the hood over his head and a blanket around his shoulders. His nose was bright red, his eyes teary and he sniffled into a handkerchief. 

“You look like crap,” said Tony. No one had told him that Clint was sick. 

“No shit, Sherlock?” Clint slurred. He slumped down in the abandoned chair in front of the workbench and sniffled again. 

“Shouldn’t you be in your bed?” Tony asked. He shoved some pieces away to the side, unfolded his legs and crawled to the edge of his workbench. Clint was within reach and he touched his forehead with the back of his hand. “Jeez! You’re burning up!” 

“I’m thirsty,” Clint ignored Tony’s comment and just smacked his lips, sounding like sandpaper. 

“Come on,” Tony said and rose, grabbed Clint’s arm and pulled him up. Clint whined but followed him to the elevator. He stared at the buttons for a few seconds, but then he pressed the one to his own apartment. He led Clint to the kitchen, sat him down on a chair and gave him a glass with water. 

“Drink that,” Tony said. He opened one of the cupboards, fetched a bottle with ibuprofen and gave Clint two pills. “It’s just ibuprofen,” Tony explained and with a nod Clint swallowed them. A lump formed in Tony’s throat. He usually only took medicine from Bruce or Natasha. When the glass was empty, Tony refilled it and gave it back to Clint who drank it obediently. 

“Thank you,” he whispered and looked thankfully up at him.

“Good,” Tony said when the glass was empty again. “Come with me.” 

Clint struggled to get up and he sighed, when Tony wrapped his arm around him to stabilize him and led him to his own bedroom. “FRIDAY, lower the room temperature to 73 degrees.” 

“You smell good,” he mumbled and Tony stopped for a moment to look at him. But then he shook his head, he was sure it was the fever speaking out of Clint. With a firm grip he brought him to his bed, removed the blankets and sat Clint down, removed his shoes, pressed him gently onto the mattress and tucked him in. He checked the temperature again. Clint was still hot as hell and so Tony went to the bathroom, wetted a washcloth and brought it back. And when he placed it on his forehead Clint closed his eyes and sighed blissful. 

“Thank you, Tony,” he mumbled barely audible. And when Tony rose and wanted to leave, he added drowsily, “I love you.” 

Tony stopped, blinked and looked at the man who was already fallen asleep. He smiled, leaned over him, removed the washcloth, wetted it again and - before he put it back - kissed Clint’s forehead. “I love you, too.”


	29. "Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave." - Clint Barton/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #26 Clint and Thor with Thor leaving for Asgard "

Thor searched for Clint for almost an hour now when he eventually found him in the basement. He leaned over the workbench, wore goggles and drilled into a wooden beam. Wooden dust covered his shoulders in the tank top and Thor licked his lips involuntarily. 

“Here you are,” he said loud enough that Clint could hear him over the noise of the machine in his hands. He switched it off and turned around, looked at him before he lowered his eyes for a moment. 

“Yes,” Clint sighed. He removed the goggles and the work gloves and put both onto the workbench. “I wanted to…” he gestured vaguely at the beams he had lined up beside the workbench. 

“What are you doing?” Thor asked. He went over to him to look at the workbench. Clint was so close, he could smell him, could feel the warmth of his body but didn’t touch him. 

“I… I wanted to build a… a loft bed,” he said. “For the guest room, you know.” He loved to renovate and change the old farmhouse. 

“I have searched for you,” Thor said. Clint nodded. 

“I know,” he admitted. “That’s why I’m here. I.. you know… couldn’t…” 

“You did not want to say goodbye?” Thor asked. Clint closed his eyes. 

“I hate goodbyes,” he whispered. 

“I will come back, Clint,” Thor turned to him now and put a hand on his shoulder. Clint looked at Thor’s hand and swallowed. 

“Will you?” He asked. 

“Clint,” Thor’s hand moved to Clint’s chin and with a finger he forced his head around to look at him. “I will come back.” 

“I know that you’re the crown prince of Asgard and all that, but… I have a bad feeling,” he said. “I don’t know, I can’t escape the feeling that I’ll never see you again.” 

“Clint,” Thor said, soft and gently, “I will come back,” he repeated again. “I have a good reason to come back.” 

“But why do you have to leave?” 

“I have dreams,” Thor admitted. “Always those dreams. Ragnarok will come and Asgard will fall. I have to go, I have to find a way to stop it or many, many people will die.” 

“What if you die?” Clint asked and his lip twitched for a moment. Thor took a deep breath and licked his lips. 

“I do not intend to die,” he said with a smile. Clint snorted a teary laugh. 

“I would dig you out and kill you myself,” he said and Thor chuckled quietly. He wrapped his arms around Clint and held him close, stroked his back and kissed his temple. 

“I have to leave,” Thor said after a long moment. “They are waiting for me.” 

“I know,” Clint mumbled into Thor’s broad chest. Reluctantly he let go of him and Thor stepped back. He looked at the stairs and then back at Clint. Without needing to ask, Clint nodded, took Thor’s hand and followed him out of the house. 

“It is time,” he said, turned to Clint and leaned down to kiss him, long, passionately, fervently. Clint wrapped his arms around him again, held onto him as if his life depended on it. 

“I love you,” he said hoarsely. And Thor could hear the unspoken ‘don’t leave’. He knew Clint wouldn’t say it, he knew that he had to leave but the way he clutched the sleeve of his jacket said more than words. 

“I will come back soon,” Thor said and caressed Clint’s cheek with the back of his hand. Clint nodded quietly. 

“I know,” he said. He cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face. “Stay safe.” 

“I will,” Thor said. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost.” And a moment before the light swallowed him, he mouthed, “I love you.”


	30. "A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips." - Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [midghtwishesunheard](http://midghtwishesunheard.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  #27 Clint/Pietro? Not sure if you ship them or not but this just seems like something they’d do. It could even be platonic if you don’t ship them.

It was way too early to get up. Sure, Clint was a professional and all that, but he never really liked to have to get out of bed in the morning. He loved to sleep in but, well, he was a professional. And today he had to be over at SHIELD to fit a bunch of new Agents for their sniper exam. 

With a groan he rolled out of his bed, went to the shower and turned on the cold water to wake up. Two minutes later he was dressed and on his way to the communal kitchen to fill up his caffeine level. He yawned when he walked over to the kitchen and was about to enter the room, when he heard a voice he didn’t expect. 

“Fuck!”

“You’re an idiot, Pietro,” someone else said. Wanda was here and apparently they had finally released Pietro from the hospital after getting shot in Sokovia. 

“Why? Just because I don’t want him to know?” Pietro answered. 

“He sat by your bed every possible moment,” Wanda said and Clint stopped dead in his tracks. He furrowed his brows. He sat beside Pietro’s bed… did he talk about him?

“Yeah, because he felt guilty or something like that,” Pietro growled. 

“No,” Wanda gave back. “I can read people very well, brother, I know that was not his reason.” 

“And what do you want me to do now?” Pietro asked. Clint made a step forward to be able to look into the kitchen. “Do you want me to go to him and say, ‘Hey, Clint, I just want you to know that I love you’?” He asked mockingly, his brow was raised and it seemed as if he was about to grin. 

“Yeah, why not?” Wanda snapped. 

“Why… why not?” Pietro asked and threw his hands up in the air. “Because he’s Clint Barton for crying out loud!” Clint made another step forward. Pietro sat on a chair, his face in his hands and Wanda on a bar stool, opposite of him. She looked up when she saw Clint in the doorjamb and shook her head slightly. 

“But you have feelings for him, right?” She asked and now Pietro looked up. 

“Yes!” he whispered. “Yes, I do.” 

“Then tell him,” Wanda sighed. 

“He’s… he’s way out of my league,” Pietro mumbled and let his head drop onto the table. “He’s awesome and good looking and an Avenger…” he looked up again. “And worst of all he’s straight!” 

And now Clint couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “Actually, that’s not true,” he said and stepped into the kitchen. Pietro jumped up from his chair, overturned it and whirled around, all in a fraction of a second. “I’m bisexual.” 

“You… you heard me?” He blurted and he looked as if he would get a stroke every second now. 

“Yes, I heard you,” Clint said and went in, walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. “And there’s another thing you got wrong,” he added then. “The thing with ‘out of your league’.” 

“Wha…” 

“You’re an Avenger, too,” he smiled. “And… I like you, too.” 

“You… you do?” Pietro said. Wanda rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. 

“Yes, I do,” Clint said. He took a long sip from his mug and looked at his watch. “Uh… I have to go now,” he said and winced at the idea of training with junior agents. “But what do you think about going to Sal’s with me this afternoon?” Sal’s was his favorite pizza joint and everyone knew that. 

“Yeah,” Pietro smiled now. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Clint nodded and smiled as well, “It’s a date.”


	31. "When I am dead." - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ironhawk 28?

Tony was all his life an agnostic. He had no idea if there was a god and it didn’t matter. And the fact that he met Thor - a being who was considered a deity by some people - confirmed his beliefs. Thor was powerful, true, but he wasn’t a god, he was an alien with an enormous lifespan. And so Tony also didn’t believe in a life after death. 

And that’s why he was all the more surprised when he was hit by a bullet and found himself hovering over his own body. Natasha was the first one beside him. She pressed both her hands on the entrance wound and called for someone, probably a medic. The next moment Clint and Steve arrived and Clint slumped down beside him. He leaned down and for a second he thought he would kiss him, but it was actually mouth-to-mouth respiration, while Steve started to massage his heart. Tony could see everything what happened around them. Thor and Bruce, no, Hulk, took care of the HYDRA goons around them, together with Sam, Wanda and Vision. 

“You’re not gonna leave me,” Clint hissed between two breaths. “Do you hear me?” 

Tony descended down to him, sat beside him and watched his own body being handled by his friends. Natasha looked over her shoulder every two seconds, waiting for the medics to arrive. Steve pressed his lips tight together and resolutely continued to massage his heart. 

He didn’t feel pain, quite the contrary. For the first time in years all the pain, all the doubt, all the fears were gone. He was warm and content and ready to go. 

“Please, Tony,” Clint muttered behind him, “You have to fight!” 

The light changed, became brighter and warmer and so, so inviting and a smile appeared on his face. Only a few inches and everything would be fine forever. 

“Please, Tony,” Clint repeated. “Don’t leave me!” He breathed in his mouth and Tony saw his own blood trickle through Natasha’s hands. “Please! I love you, Tony,” Clint whispered between two breaths and this made Tony stop and turn around. 

Clint kneeled beside him and tears ran over his face. Yes, sure, they had had a friends with benefits relationship but Tony always thought that Clint wouldn’t want more from him. 

“You can’t leave me now, Tony,” he whispered again. It was difficult because the light was so tempting, so appealing. He forced himself to turn around, to look at the man kneeling beside his head. The pain in his face, the tears, the fear to lose him… they were real. Clint… Clint loved him, he truly loved him. 

Tony reached out, touched Clint’s head with his disembodied hand and all the feelings hit him like a freight train. He couldn’t go, not now, not just yet. 

“Come on, Tony, please, you have to fight,” Steve said now, too, and Natasha called for a medic again He had to go back, he had to tell Clint that he loved him, too, and that he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. He fought against the pull from the light behind him and it became more and more straining the more he moved away from it. But then he could touch his own body and…

Pain! Red, hot, searing pain! Pressure at his chest! And it hurt so, so much! 

“He’s back! He’s back!” Clint called and a tear fell on Tony’s face. Another man appeared in his focus - a paramedic - and shoved Clint away. But before he finally lost consciousness he looked at Clint and mouthed, “I love you, too.”


	32. "Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey." - Clint Barton/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderhawk 29

“Clint,” a voice whispered beside his head. He groaned. It felt as if it was way too early. He couldn’t tell if it was true, he wasn’t on earth at the moment. 

“Clint,” the voice said again, this time a tiny bit louder and now he recognized the voice. 

“Hey, Thor,” he moaned, turned around, yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He could see the other man lick his lips and his eyes trail over his naked chest to the happy trail that vanished in the silken sheets. A smirk appeared on Clint’s lips. “Like what you see?” He asked and Thor let a finger trail over Clint’s chest.

“Verily,” he smiled and let his lips follow his finger. His beard tickled on Clint’s body and he couldn’t hold back a shudder. Clint arched his back, took a deep breath and trailed his fingers through Thor’s mane and the Asgardian looked up to him with a smile. 

“I am glad you are here,” he murmured quietly and kissed another trail over Clint’s body, from his navel over his nipples to his neck and then, when Clint moaned and turned his head, he kissed his lips but his hand lay on Clint’s hip. 

“Where else would I want to be?” asked Clint. His hand stroked Thor’s strong chest and teased his nipples. Thor looked up, a happy smile on his lips and he kissed Clint again. 

“Today is the most happy day in my life,” he said then. His voice was so low, gentle and smooth now, when he looked at him. “Because I love you so much, Clint.” 

“I love you, too,” Clint whispered. 

“That’s good,” Thor said then and with a sigh he sat up and held his hand out for Clint to take it. 

“Do we really have to get up?” Clint whined and Thor chuckled. 

“It is our wedding day,” he smiled. “I think it would be appropriate to appear.” 

“You’re right,” Clint sighed, took Thor’s hand and let himself be pulled up. “But later we finish what we started here.” 

“Promise!”


	33. "Too quick, mumbled into your scarf." - Clint Barton/Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [denna5](https://denna5.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  Amerihawk 30 Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

The first snow came early this year. And it snowed like crazy the whole night. When Clint woke up the next morning everything outside of the new HQ was white with about ten inches fresh snow. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed when he saw it. Steve, who still slept, jolted up and looked around alarmed. 

“What?” he asked. “What is? Alarm? Did something happen?” 

“No,” Clint turned around to him, “no, it’s just… look,” he gestured at the floor-to-ceiling window and now Steve could see it, too. 

“Oh no,” he mumbled. He hated snow as much as Clint loved it. Clint jumped onto the bed beside him, landed on his knees close to Steve’s side. 

“Let’s go out,” Clint grinned.

“It’s cold,” Steve moaned and looked out of the window again.

“Aww, come on, babe! Wear a scarf and a hat and gloves,” he said. 

Steve groaned and then he made a major mistake… he looked at Clint and his puppy eyes. 

An hour later he, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Wanda and Vision were outside. All of them wore thick coats and scarves and gloves and all that. Wanda, Vision, Nat and Sam built a snowman while Clint and Steve played with Lucky. The dog was more than happy to frolic around in the snow. Clint threw a frisbee to Steve who caught it and threw it back and Lucky followed it. Sometimes they let him catch it, too, and the dog brought it to one of them immediately. 

Steve just bowed down to take the frisbee when Lucky came to him, happily wagging his tail, when he got hit by a snowball. And Clint doubled over laughing. 

“Oh you! Just you wait!” Steve called, made a snowball and threw it in Clint’s direction. But Clint had expected it and took cover behind a tree, made a snowball himself and threw it at Steve… and hit him. Vision looked up from his work at the snowman, cocked his head, frowned for a second but when one of Clint’s snowballs hit him, he entered the snowball war and in an instant all six Avengers threw snow at each other with lots of yelling, cheering and laughing. 

Clint’s team - with Wanda and Nat - won over Steve’s. Or better, the others gave up because their fearless team leader was chilled to the bones. Clint went over to him to accept his surrender when Steve pulled him in a hug and wrapped his arms around him. With a grin he pressed his lips against Clint’s, kissed him long and passionate and Clint could feel his ice cold skin on his. 

“Hey, Barton! Your dog is destroying our snowman!” Sam called and Clint sighed, looked up and smiled at Steve. 

“Love you,” he said before he hurried away. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head with a smile on his lips and followed him to the others. 

“Yeah,” he muttered into his chin, “love you, too.”


	34. "In awe, the first time you realised it." - Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [midghtwishesunheard](http://midghtwishesunheard.tumblr.com/) requested:  
>  #31 as a continuation of the phlint one? It needs a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 27

“AC,” he heard Skye’s voice over the comms, “The Avengers are coming.” 

The mission was supposed to be a cakewalk but - as usual - things don’t always turn out as expected. The supposedly abandoned Hydra base was not only fully manned, no, they had experimented with Banner’s Hulk serum as it turned out. Only god knew, where from they got it, but they had a Hulk- or Abomination-like creature in their base. And they weren’t exactly reluctant to set it free. It was too strong for his team and so they called for help… and the Avengers came. 

“Phil,” Melinda said and Phil understood. He should go back to the bus. The Avengers still didn’t know that he was alive and Marcus had told them it should stay that way. Reluctantly he retreated to the bus, when he saw the quinjet land and when the ramp closed he heard Iron Man’s repulsors. 

Phil waited in his room in the bus, paced, listened to the comments from his team over the comms and about an hour later they had defeated the creature. He sat down beside his desk, removed the earpiece and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

But a few minutes later he heard noises from outside, someone yelled, someone knocked something down and then more calls. 

Phil rose the same moment someone tore open his doors. A man stood there, stared at him as if he’d seen a ghost. And probably he just had. Of course Phil knew the man, he knew all of them. Clint Barton, Hawkeye. The archer and former SHIELD agent. 

“Phil!” He breathed and stared open mouthed. A second later another person appeared in his doorway. Tony Stark. Iron Man. 

“My oh my,” he said. “If that’s not our good old and dead Agent.” 

Phil looked at the two men, staring at him. He remembered Stark, remembered being with him in his house in Malibu. 

Hawkeye, the other one, turned around and left his office. 

“You owe me two hundred and fifty bucks, Agent,” Stark said and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“What?” Phil blurted. 

“Your funeral. I brought a wreath to your funeral and… well… you’re obviously not dead,” he said. But Phil didn’t listen to him, something stirred in his memories, something… a smile, a touch, a promise… he knew the other man… he.. .he knew him… he remembered… a laugh, sparkling eyes… a warm touch from… strong hands. A fight… someone yelled at him… called him a coward for hiding who he was… 

He had to sit down and Stark looked at him concerned now. More memories came back. Of him and Barton… watching movies together… laughing together… holding each other in the arms... sitting at their beds when they were injured… and then… Phil saving the cellist… Audrey… Clint looking at him… his eyes sad… telling he would regret it… and then… 

He saw him again when they were in New Mexico. Clint only spoke with him about the job, nothing private anymore, he avoided him whenever possible. 

And Phil? Phil regretted it to a certain degree and tried to enjoy what he had with Audrey. It didn’t work. 

“Just get out of my way, Stark,” Phil snarled, checked Stark and followed the other man, Hawkeye… Clint. He found him in the quinjet, sitting in the back with Natasha by his side. Phil shook his head slightly but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“I love you!” He blurted. Natasha looked up and Clint moved his head, too. “I love you, I’ve always loved you and… I was an idiot, a coward!” 

Natasha looked at Clint and when he nodded, she stepped back, left the quinjet but glared threateningly at him. And he understood. If he would hurt Clint again, she would hurt him. 

“Why?” Clint asked and rose. “Why, Phil?” 

“I was an idiot, I was afraid what my family would think, what our coworkers would think, what… I always was only concerned about what others would think. I never thought about you or what it would do to you and… and then Loki happened and Marcus said it had to stay a secret and...” he shook his head again. “I’m sorry.” 

Clint made a step in his direction, swallowed, nodded and made another step. Phil looked at him, at the tiny hint of hope in his eyes and he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated and when Clint finally put his arms around Phil, too, he had to say it again, “I love you, Clint.” 

“I know.”


	35. "In a way I can’t return." - Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32, phlint? I'm loving these ficlets a whole bunch :)

It took them three years to finally admit that there was more between them than just friendship. Three years, since Fury had assigned Clint to Coulson. Three years full of pining and unresolved sexual tension. And then it had been Natasha who literally smacked the two of them up their heads and told them to get a room and fuck it out. 

They did. 

And it was everything Clint always wanted. It was… amazing. People always thought Phil was this emotionless robot but Clint knew it better. Just because he didn’t let everyone look behind his mask didn’t mean that Phil was emotionless. Quite the contrary. The tiny twitch on his lips that meant that he would want to break out in laughter, the twinkle in his eyes when he was happy to see him, the twitching muscle on his chin when he was angry as fuck… all those micro expressions Clint loved and could read like a book. But most people’s eyes weren’t as good as his and they couldn’t see it. 

“Where is he?” Clint could hear his voice outside his his hospital room. It was a shade higher than usual. 

_Phil!_

“Agent Coulson,” the nurse tried to stop him but Phil just barged in. But then he stopped dead in his tracks and the nurse, who followed him, bumped into his back. 

“How bad is it?” Phil turned around and looked at her. 

“Agent Coulson, the doctor is…” she started but Phil interrupted her. 

“Just tell me!” He snapped. 

_I’m okay, Phil!_


	36. "On a post-it note." (1/2) - Clint Barton/Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulkeye #33 please?

People always thought Tony was a workaholic. But Tony was a lazy bugger compared with Bruce. If no one looked after him he spent days in his lab sometimes. He didn’t eat much, drank only his disgusting herb tea and slept only when he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, mostly with his head on a lab table or his arms, one time even with his face on the keyboard of his laptop. 

Fortunately, he had someone to look after him lately. It started with Clint hanging around in the lab more and more, asking questions about Bruce’s projects, impressing him with an intelligence no one would’ve given him credit for and bringing food to him. 

It started with a cup of tea. Bruce fell asleep sitting in his office chair, a notebook on his stomach and his glasses askew on his nose. But when he startled awake he found his glasses folded on the desk, beside it the notebook and a steaming cup of tea with a post-it note on it. ‘Go to bed, Bruce!’ it read. Bruce smiled, took his glasses and the mug and actually went to his room to take a nap. 

Sometimes he found sandwiches, sometimes donuts or cupcakes, sometimes homemade pizza but every time there was a post-it note on it with a short message from Clint. 

‘Take a shower, Bruce.’

‘Eat some fruit, Bruce.’

‘You need to shave, Bruce.’

‘Come watch a movie with us, Bruce.’

‘You haven’t left your lab in four days, Bruce.’

‘Your hair’s too long, Bruce.’

But then, one day, the messages changed. ‘Do you want to go for a coffee with me?’ It read and Bruce blinked confused for a moment but when he looked up, he saw Clint through the glass door, waiting outside. Bruce looked down at himself. He had showered this morning and put on clean clothes. For a moment he hesitated, but then he removed his lab coat and the safety glasses, smiled and went to the door. 

“I don’t drink coffee,” he said and Clint scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I know,” he said. “But they have good tea, too.” 

“Yeah?” Bruce asked and a smile crept onto his lips. 

“Yeah.” 

‘Do you want to go to the movies with me?’

‘I’ve seen a new food truck outside, wanna try it with me?’

‘You up for some minigolf?’

‘I’ve heard Dr. Kaufen gives a lecture about the nuclear shell model. Wanna go?’

‘There’s this new pizza place, wanna go?’

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Bruce asked, when Clint came back down to his lab. He had brought a few cookies earlier with the post-it note on it. 

“Uhm… yes?” Clint said. “I mean, only if you want.” He scratched the back of his neck, one of his tics when he was nervous. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. “I’d like that.” 

The pizza was really good and they had a few glasses of wine and when they were back home, Clint looked at him questioningly for a few moments. Bruce smiled, leaned over, placed his hands on Clint’s arms and kissed him. 

They went out a few more times and once again the post-it notes changed. They became more personal and Bruce always smiled when he got one. 

‘Come to bed, Bruce.’ The latest one read, and when he turned it around he read, ‘I love you.’


	37. "On a post-it note." (2/2) - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk #33?

“Who’s that?” Bucky whispered quietly. He had grabbed Steve’s arm and looked at the man who sat on the couch on the other side of the room. Steve looked over his shoulder into the living room and smiled. SHIELD had released him in Steve’s charge this morning and Steve had brought him to the new HQ to introduce him to the Avengers.

“Clint Barton,” he said without lowering his voice. “Hawkeye. He’s one of the Avengers.” The man held a book in his hands and nibbled on his thumbnail while reading.

“Shh!!” Bucky whispered again. He didn’t want the other man to know that he talked about him. 

“He can’t hear you,” Steve said. Bucky’s head spun around and he looked at him. 

“He’s deaf?” His head snapped back and he looked at the man on the couch. This moment Clint looked up and in his direction, stared at him for a long moment, winked, before he turned back to his book. “Are you sure he can’t hear us?” 

“Yes,” Steve confirmed. “He doesn’t wear his hearing aids when he’s in the tower but his peripheral vision is way better than yours and mine.” 

“How do you communicate?” Bucky asked and looked back at Steve. 

“ASL,” he shrugged. “We learned it.” 

Clint rose, smiled, came over to them and made a few gestures. 

“What did he say?” Bucky asked.

Steve smiled. “He said it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Can you… can you tell him it’s nice to meet him, too?” Bucky asked and swallowed. Now, close to Barton, something happened, something he hadn’t felt in like ages. It felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach and the reason was the beautiful smile of the man in front of him.

***

He met Clint again the next morning, he came into the kitchen where Bucky just poured himself a cup of coffee. He wanted to ask him if he wanted one, too, but they were alone and no one could translate. Bucky looked around, saw some post-its on the counter and grabbed them, scribbled ‘Do you want one?’ on it and gave it to Clint. The man furrowed his brows, but then smiled and nodded.

It wasn’t easy but they could communicate until Bucky would’ve learned ASL, too. They swapped post-it notes the whole morning, talked about lots of stuff and somehow it became their thing. Even months later, when Bucky was fluent in ASL and he and Clint already had a few dates, he left him a post-it note every morning, just a short message that made him smile.

Last night they had had a date and for the first time Bucky had spent the night in Clint’s apartment. But when he woke the bed beside him was empty. He frowned and looked around confused. The bed was cold and Bucky turned around to rise and then he stopped when he saw the post-it on the bedside table. Bucky read the message, blinked a few times, reread it and a warm feeling spread in his whole body. 

‘Had to leave, emergency. Coffee is in the kitchen. See you tomorrow, babe. I love you.’


	38. "Before we jump." - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterHawk #34

“You sure about this?” Bucky asked and swallowed when he looked down over his shoulder. 

Clint stood beside him, held his hand and nodded.

“Uh huh,” he said. 

“I mean, we still can…” Bucky started and this time Clint shook his head.

“Nope.” He squeezed Bucky’s hand a bit and turned to look at him now. 

“This is crazy and you know it,” Bucky said. 

Clint scrutinized him for a long moment. “You mean this,” he pointed at the elastic cords around their feet and then pointed from him to Bucky and back a few times, “or this?” 

“No,” Bucky said and pointed at the elastic cords. “This. Why did I agree again?” 

“Because you love me,” Clint grinned now and stroked Bucky’s hand with his thumb. 

“Are you two finished?” Fury, who stood on the other side of the bridge railing said. “Can we continue now?” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint said and added, “sorry, sir.” Fury looked at the two of them for a long moment, before he continued. 

“I stand before this couple this day to unite them in the bonds of matrimony. If there be anyone present that may present just and lawful cause why these two individuals may not be lawfully wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” He looked over his shoulder at their friends, waited for a moment and when they all stayed quiet he turned back. 

He looked at Clint, “Do you take James Buchanan Barnes as your wedded husband? If so, answer I do.” 

Clint smiled and said, “I do.” He took the ring out of the pocket of his suit and fumbled it on Bucky’s finger. 

Fury turned to look at Bucky. “Do you take Clinton Francis Barton as your wedded husband? If so, answer I do.” 

Bucky squeezed Clint’s hand a bit and said, “I do.” And he put a ring on Clint’s finger as well. 

Fury smiled and both men almost flinched. “I now pronounce you husband and husband.” 

Clint looked at Bucky, placed both his hands around his waist and said, “I love you, my husband.” 

“I love you, too,” Bucky said, closed the distance between them and kissed him. Fury looked pleased.

“You may now jump.” And they did.


	39. "As a goodbye." - Clint Barton/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35 FrostHawk

Loki looked at the man sleeping beside him. He looked younger when he slept, peaceful, his face smooth, the forehead wrinkles not visible. He was tempted to touch him but he knew it would wake him. 

Carefully he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He knew he would have to leave soon, he had to rule Asgard in his father’s disguise. But if he was honest with himself, he would rather stay here, with him, with his Hawk. 

Once again he had asked him to come with him, to live in Asgard with him, but he had rejected it. Again. He always said he still had a job to do here, but… he was a human. They were so fragile and short-lived. He had tried to at least convince him to take one of Idun’s apples but his Hawk had laughed. 

“No,” he had said. “That’s not for me. To live forever? To see the people I love die?” He shook his head again. 

“But so I have to see you die,” he had said and his Hawk became serious. 

“You’ll get over it,” he had smiled and cupped his cheek. “You’ll find another bed warmer.” 

Loki had swallowed hard at that. His Hawk really thought that he just kept him around for the sex and some company at night. It had hurt him but he had forced a smile on his face and shrugged as if if was okay. But it wasn’t. It was not okay. 

His Hawk moved in the bed beside him and the wrinkles appeared on his forehead, he gritted his teeth in his sleep and moved his head around, clutched the sheets with both hands and started to groan. 

Loki leaned over to him, carefully stroked his face and whispered that he was here, that he was not alone, that everything would be okay and his Hawk calmed down. He kissed his temple. A small sigh escaped his lips and Loki leaned back again. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had added to his Hawk’s nightmares when he had forced him to become his weapon. He had made up for it, sure, and his Hawk had said that he had forgiven him, but he knew, he knew that some of the nightmares his Hawk had to suffer from were his fault. 

When the sun started to rise he left the bed slowly, to not wake his Hawk. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, cleaned his hands and went back to the bedroom. His Hawk was still asleep and Loki took a long glance at him, caressed his face before he leaned down to kiss him. He had to leave, had to go back to Asgard but he didn’t want to wake him.

“I love you, my Hawk,” he said with a rueful smile. “Even though you don’t believe me, I truly love you.”


	40. Bonus 1 - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had a bad breakdown and I could use some Clint and concerned Tony to cuddle me up.... :,(

People thought Tony wasn’t attentive when he was in his workshop. When he was down there, he listened to his music and let his creativity run free. And it was true in a way, but never so much that he didn’t notice Clint’s absence. 

Sure, when Clint was on a mission he was gone for days or weeks, but when he was at home, he always came down to hang out with Tony. He brought him coffee and food, sometimes he was here to work on new arrowheads or just lay on the old, tattered couch to read or sleep. 

But today he wasn’t here. He wasn’t on a mission and he should be here. But he wasn’t. Tony looked up, removed the safety goggles he wore and looked around. 

“FRIDAY,” he addressed his new AI and leaned back. “Where’s Agent Barton?” 

“He’s on the roof,” the AI said and Tony frowned. Why would he be on the roof?

“What’s he doing there?” He asked and when he heard the answer the bad feeling turned to real concern in a split second. 

“He’s just sitting there and staring at the city.” 

Tony threw his goggles onto the workbench and went to the elevator as fast as possible without running. He knew that Clint only went to the roof when he was upset. 

He sat at the edge and let his feet dangle in the air and Tony had to swallow. One wrong move and he would end as a bloody splat 93 floors below. He knew that Clint’s balance was excellent but when he was in that mood… 

“Hey,” he said as soon as he was in hearing range. Clint bowed his head and Tony knew, he had heard him. He went over to him, carefully avoiding to look down and sat down beside him. He wasn’t scared of heights as long as he wore his suit. But this? Nope. Nevertheless, he sat down beside Clint. 

They were quiet for a while but then Clint sighed and leaned his head on his shoulder. Tony took a relieved breath and put his arm around his waist. Of course he wanted to know what was wrong but he also knew that if he’d ask him, Clint would close up like a clam. So he just sat beside him, held him and waited for him to start talking when he was ready. 

“I hate it,” Clint eventually said after almost half an hour. “It’s years, Tony, and I still get nightmares.” 

“Loki?” Tony asked, but Clint shook his head. 

“No, Buck and Jacques,” he said. “I mean, that’s almost twenty years now and yet…” 

Tony stroked his side and waited for him to continue and after a while Clint did. “Buck.. he… he was jealous because I could shoot better than him. And he always… he always…” Clint rubbed over his shoulder where he had an ugly scar. 

“He’s gone, Clint, he can’t do anything to you ever again,” Tony said quietly. “Jacques is gone, Loki is gone, but you’re still here. You’re here and you’re not alone.” 

Clint turned his face to look at him Tony moved his other hand and cupped his cheek. “I’m always there for you.” 

“You’re the best thing ever happened to me,” Clint said with a smile. “And that’s why I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,” Tony said and closed the distance to kiss Clint.


	41. Bonus 2 - Clint Barton/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really odd request, but could you do a hurt/comfort fic along the lines of "I drove over 2 hours to see you, because I knew from your last text that you weren't as okay as you said you were." Maybe Clint is having a bad case of doubt or depression or something. The pairing doesn't really matter, as long as Clint gets a lot of cuddles. Thank you...

“Clint, open the door!” Someone - Tony? - banged on the door. The person sounded like Tony but Tony was in Washington. He had to appear before a Senate subcommittee and had sent him a text this morning. 

‘Good morning, beautiful. It’s boring here without you. I hope you have a nice day without me.’

‘I’m okay, just tired.’ Clint had answered and then went back to bed. He missed Tony and he was really tired. Luckily Kate was in town and took Lucky for a walk. 

But now someone pounded his door and called for him. He turned around in his bed and pulled the quilt over his head. He didn’t want to talk to people, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Clint, I know that you’re here. I’ve traced your phone!” The person who sounded like Tony called. 

“Go away,” Clint mumbled under his quilt. It became quiet and he sighed. He removed the quilt over his head and looked at the ceiling. He wanted coffee but to get some he had to get out of his bed. But his feet were so heavy and he couldn’t move. He just couldn’t. 

His bedroom door went open. “Clint?” He turned his head and saw… Tony. 

“Oh my god,” he blurted and came over to him. The bed dipped and a cool hand touched his cheek. “Are you sick?” 

“Tony?” Clint frowned. 

“Yes, it’s me,” Tony said. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Tony? You’re here?” Clint asked. 

“Yes, Clint, I’m here,” Tony said. He leaned down to him to kiss him. And when Clint frowned again, he added, “What’s wrong, babe?” 

Clint turned around to lie on his side. “Nothing, I’m fine,” he said. Tony scrutinized him for a long moment before he shrugged off his shoes and suit jacket. He removed his tie, too, and lay down beside Clint. 

“No, you’re not,” Tony said and kissed his forehead. He stroked Clint’s back. “But I’m here now. I’m here for you.” 

“But why?” Clint asked and looked up at him. “Why? You’re supposed to be in Washington.” 

“Fuck them! You’re more important than those politicians,” Tony snorted. 

“You drove what? Five hours to be here?” Clint asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe that Tony would skip his meeting just to come to him. Tony swallowed hard and shook his head, but he wrapped his arms around him and held him close and kissed his temple. 

“I would fly around the world for you, babe, you know that.” Tony stroked his back. 

Clint was quiet for a very long moment, he just breathed in Tony’s neck and took in his scent. “What have I done to deserve you?”

Tony chuckled quietly, “You stole my heart and now you’re stuck with me.” Clint moved a bit and looked up at him. 

“I love you, Tony.” 

Tony cupped his face and smiled. “I love you, too.”


	42. Bonus 3 - Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IF YOU ARE STILL TAKING REQUESTS I HAVE ONE If you don’t mind/want to of course, no pressure. 2am phone call that that starts with "You know I love you, right?" or "You know I'll always love you, right?"(preferably Winterhawk but you can go with whoever you want, just please make it angsty)

Not even super soldiers were immune to broken bones. Bucky had to realize that the hard way. Again. It’s not that he hasn’t broken bones before, but in his time with HYDRA, when he had broken a bone, they put him in cryogenic storage and when they got him out the bone was healed. But this time he had to heal the old fashioned way. Sure, it wouldn’t take as much time as with normal humans, but still, the next few days he would have to hop around on crutches. 

That’s why Clint had to go on a mission with another agent. Usually SHIELD wanted to send him, but since the rest of the Avengers were busy with their own mission, they sent him with one of their most skilled agents. And Bucky sat alone in the HQ and waited for the Avengers and for Clint to return.

Everything went according to plan… until he got this call. He was asleep already, even if the bed felt so empty without Clint beside him. It was amazing how fast he became used to have someone beside him. 

He woke when his phone rang and sleepily searched for it on the nightstand. With a yawn he pressed the button.

“Yeah?” He mumbled. It was quiet on the other end for a long time and he was about to snarl in the receiver when he heard someone sniffle. Bucky frowned and switched on the light. He looked at the screen and paled when he read the name. Clint.

“Clint?” he asked and sat up. He could hear the sniffle again and he just wanted to call his name again but then Clint spoke. 

“Bucky?” He whispered. 

“Yeah, Clint, it’s me,” Bucky said. Something was definitely wrong with him. 

“You know that I love you, right?” Clint asked. “You know that I will always love you?” 

“Clint, what’s wrong?” Bucky slid to the edge of the bed and angled for his crutches. But Clint didn’t answer, the call ended and Bucky sat there, stared at his phone disbelievingly and scared witless. Something was not okay with Clint and he was not with him. He dialed Clint’s number but he didn’t answer. If only tony was here, he could…

“FRIDAY, can you find out where Clint is?” He asked and only a few seconds later, the AI told him that he was in not only in town but also in the hospital. Not in SHIELD’s infirmary, in a real hospital. He looked at the cast around his leg and cursed silently. “I need someone to drive me.” 

“Mr. Hogan is here and offered to drive you,” the AI said after a minute. 

They arrived at the hospital about an hour later and Bucky literally jumped out of the car and hobbled to the entrance. He hurried to the front desk. 

“Clint Barton! He’s here!” he panted. The woman behind the desk looked at him for a second, then typed at her computer.

“He’s in surgery, sir,” she said. 

“How is he?” Bucky asked more than concerned now. “How bad is it?” 

“I’m sorry, but…” she started but Bucky interrupted her.

“I’m his partner and his emergency contact,” he snapped. The woman looked at the screen. 

“James Buchanan Barnes?” She asked. Bucky nodded and fumbled for his driving licence to show her. “There’s a waiting room over there,” she pointed. “You can wait there and as soon as the doctor is finished he will come to you.” 

“Please,” Bucky breathed. The woman cast her eyes down for a moment and licked her lips. 

“It’s… bad,” she whispered. “But I can’t tell you more, you have to wait for the doctor.” 

“Agent Barnes,” a man said and rose as soon as he entered the waiting room. He had seen him before. “I… I…” he stammered. 

“What happened,” Bucky hissed. Despite the cast and the crutches he was on him in an instant and pressed his forearm over his throat. “You tell me exactly what happened!” 

“He saved my life,” the man pressed through his teeth. “He… he saved my life… and… I brought him here…” 

“What happened?” Bucky asked again, this time in his calm Winter Soldier voice.

“He got shot in the back thrice, one of the bullets hit his lung the EMT said,” the man said and Bucky could see a tear in his eyes. He made a step back and the agent slumped down and held his throat. “He’s a hero.” 

“I know,” Bucky slumped down on a chair and for the first time in many years he prayed, he prayed that Clint would make it. He had no idea how much time passed when eventually a tired looking woman came in and looked around.

“Mr. Barnes?” She asked and Bucky shot up. “Agent Barton is stable now,” she said. And when she saw his worried face, she added with a smile. “He’s weak, but his chances are really good.” 

“Thank you!” Bucky breathed. 

“If you want to, you can go to him now,” she said and Bucky nodded thankfully. A nurse showed him Clint’s room and Bucky sat down beside him. All the monitors and tubes and wires were terrifying, but his heart beat in a strong rhythm. He took Clint’s hand and just held it when he felt him stir. 

“Clint!” Bucky sighed. “Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me,” he added. Clint blinked once and tried a smile around the tube in his mouth. But then he looked down at his hand and Bucky’s glance followed him. He moved his hand and folded middle and ring finger, the ASL sign for ‘I love you’. Bucky couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

“I love you, too,” he whispered.


	43. Bonus 4 - Clint Barton/Laura Barton & Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking prompts... do you write for daddy!hawk Clint at all? Cause him basically adopting Wanda post-AoU gives me life.

When the lifeboat landed on board of the helicarrier Clint sat up. People came to collect the injured agents and Sokovians and… and Pietro. He waited for a long moment, just looking at the empty space beside his seat where the young speedster lay just mere minutes ago. He closed his eyes again and swallowed hard. 

Pietro was way too young to die. 

“Do you need help, agent?” One of the EMTs said and looked at him worried. But Clint only shook his head and eventually rose. Slowly he left the lifeboat and just wanted to go to the control room, when he saw Wanda in the landing area. She stood beside some of the black body bags, her arms wrapped around herself and tear stains on her face. She looked so young and Clint felt guilty. Her brother died to save him and the little boy. 

Clint swallowed again. But then he went over to her. He wanted to say something but there was nothing he could say to make up for the loss she had to endure. And so he just put a hand on her shoulder. 

Wanda jerked and looked over her shoulder. And when she recognized him a wide range of emotions flashed over her face. Hate, fury, anger, angst, loneliness, desperation, hurt. 

Clint knew how she felt, he could feel it himself and he reacted on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his chest. For a long moment Wanda was stiff like a poker but then she put her arms around him, too, and she started to cry. She sobbed so violently he thought she would pass out. Clint stroked her hair and just let her cry. She needed it.

***

Laura stood in the kitchen and just filled the kettle with water. She wanted to drink a cup of tea when she heard the front door. She didn’t expect anyone and so she was worried, when she turned around, but then she saw Clint in the doorway. He had a bag in his hand and smiled. The door was still open behind him and when Laura went over to him he looked over his shoulder.

“Come in,” he said and held his hand out. 

Laura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a young woman enter her house. She had wrapped her arms around herself and looked around warily. 

Clint smiled, went to Laura and took her hand. “Laura, this is Wanda,” he introduced her. “I invited her to stay here for a while.” He placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly. 

Laura cocked her head and looked at Clint again. But when he smiled reassuringly she smiled at the young woman, too. “Hello, Wanda,” she said. “Welcome to our house.” 

Wanda looked at her now and she saw how young she was. Laura was sure she wasn’t even twenty years old and in an instant she realized why Clint had invited her. Wanda was alone, all on her own. 

“Do you want a cup of tea?”


	44. "Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble." - Clint Barton/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so desperate for the next part in the “avengers trade Clint to Loki” story! Will he be rescued?! What next?! Whenever you’re ready, of course :) I just Love Clint angst  
> or  
> The missing 16th chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12442548/chapters/30991788).

“Say it,” Loki purred. Clint shook his head. He had resisted for hours now but it became more and more difficult. 

Loki smiled gently and pressed the device in his side again. Pain flooded his body, every nerve was on fire and he screamed. 

“Say it,” he said again. Tears ran over Clint’s face, but he shook his head once more. 

“No!” He pressed through his teeth, still shuddering in pain. 

Loki sighed. He showed him the device, a small metallic stick, before he pressed it onto his stomach. Clint screamed and tore at the chains holding him. 

“Say it!” Loki said again. And once again Clint shook his head. 

“No,” he groaned. They did this for hours now and Clint could barely hold up his resistance. 

Loki took a deep breath, but then his grin became devilish. 

Slowly he let the device glide over his naked skin, over his stomach to his legs and to his balls. And then he activated it again.

The pain was excruciating, he arched and screamed himself hoarse. And then the pain was gone. 

Loki leaned down to his ear and whispered in his ear, “Say it.” More tears ran over Clint’s face. For weeks Loki came into his cell, tortured him and told him to say it. 

“I love you,” Clint whispered. It wasn’t the first time he broke, it happened before. “I love you,” he repeated.

“Good boy,” Loki praised him. He placed his cool hand on Clint’s forehead and it felt good, so, so good. “Say it again.” 

“I love you,” he babbled. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” he repeated over and over again. Loki let his hand run over his body gently and it shouldn’t feel so good. ‘Bucky!’ he thought again, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out Loki’s touches. ‘Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,’ he thought while his mouth said, “I love you,” all over again.

“Don’t worry, pet,” Loki purred in his ear. “You’ll forget him soon. And then you’ll mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Buy me a coffee?](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/cVpZb5MXi)


End file.
